Tourniquet
by anime-obsessedP
Summary: Arimi Suzuki is 17 and just started to go to Yokohama High. Her mother, sister and herself are all being abused by her dad and she basically starts falling for Kai. Better then it sounds. KaiArimi, RayMariah, MaxMarium. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade Fanfiction**- My Tourniquet

Anime-Obsessed: Yes my first fanfiction is up!!!!!!!!! So happy!!!:)

O.k. I don't own any of the characters but Arimi and her family. This is kind of yugi-oh too. I took the characters I really didn't like for yugi-oh (e.g., Serenity and Tea) and made them bitchy cheerleaders. Anyway's let's start the story. ^_^ ( the school name and main character's name is from the manga Marmalade boy but her personality was made totally by me) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//_italics//_ thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

_I tried to kill the pain But only brought more (So much more) I lay dying And I'm pouring Crimson regret, and betrayal. _

_Nooo! Don't hurt her. She didn't do anything! STOP!!!!!PLEASE!!_

"AAAAHHHH" I woke up screaming and in tears again for the god only knows how many times, luckily it didn't wake anyone up this time especially my _dad_. I hated calling him that! Though he is my real _dad_ . . . 

"Beep! beEP! BEEP!" My alarm clock went off getting louder after every beep. I slammed my hand on it immediately before it could get any louder and wake anyone up. I dragged my self out of bed and walked quietly to the washroom, trying not to make a sound as I stepped on the hard wood floor, it wouldn't be good if I woke up my _dad_, at this hour he'd kill me, literally. When I was done in the washroom I walked to my sister's room and tapped her lightly on the shoulder to try and wake her up when it didn't work, as usual, I pulled a pillow off her bed and smacked her hard on the head. She jumped up immediately and stared at me angrily 

"What the hell was that for?" she said looking at me with her sharp black eyes.

" Oh, did I do that?" I replied half laughing at her hair, then I got out of there before she could kill me and walked silently back to my room. 

" Ummm . . . let's see first day at a new school . . . what should I wear?" I asked myself, starting at my closet. " This will do fine." I said holding out a nice black skirt that went just pasted my knees, a red tank top and a jean jacket. I got dressed and then put my long black hair into a bun then held it up with two chopsticks.

I then creped down the stairs slowly making sure not to step on the parts that creaked. Though we've just moved into this house I had already learned where all the creaks and cracks are, so that I would not in anger anyone by waking them up . . . *cough* _dad_ *cough.* I put on my roller blades and headed to my new school, which was only a couple of blocked down, Yokohama High School . . . What kind of name was that?

The school was huge, it was populated with a bunch of spoiled rich kids that got anything they wanted, it made me sick! It was all my _dad_'s fault that I had to come here!

"Hey babe, you new here?" a red-haired kid asked

"Are you talking to me? And did you just call me 'babe'?" I replied kind of annoyed.

"Ya, who else would I be talking about," he said sounding really cocky, "You new here right?" he said putting her hand around my waist.

"Don't touch me!" I said dangerously. When I said that two of he's friends were laughing, I guessed this guys never been turned down. There was one with a bleu hair and a red cap on, another with long hair in a braid and a bandana with the ying/yang sign on it holding his hair out of his face, those two were laughing. The last one had two-toned hair and fins on his face just stood there with his eyes closed, looking kind of bored. 

" Awww, come on. How about you and me after school today?" he said pulling me closer to him.

_O.k. now I'm mad! This jerk thinks that he can just come around, use me and then just throw me away! I hate these types of guys! There's always at least one in every school. This playboy is **so** going down!" _I though while grabbing his hand and flipping him hard onto the ground. Then I just walked away but I could still hear he's friends laughing at him.

I quickly found my way to the office to get my schedule then headed to my locker." _Let's see first period . . . math that should be easy, math has always been no problem for me . . . well every subject has always been no problem for me except of course oral communication . . . "_ I though while getting all my stuff for the next two classes. The halls were almost empty so I guess I was a little late but I couldn't get in trouble on my first day so why rush?

"Where is room 314 it seems like I've been looking for this room for all eternity!" I yelled out loud while turning a corner."Oh here it is! Finally!" I said as I opened the door surprised to see the same four guys I saw this morning. I just stood there staring at them till the teacher interrupted me. 

"Ahem," he cleared his troat to get my attention, "Is there a reason why you here madame?" the teacher asked. He was a fairly old man, wearing an all brown suit.

" I'm new here and this paper says I'm in this home room." I said softly so that hardly anyone heard me and handed him a little slit of paper. He read is and then just nodded.

" O.k. class this is our new student, Arimi Suzuki. Now who would like to show Miss Suzuki around the school this week." Immediately the red head boy raised his hand smirking. He was never the type of person to give up that easily.

_" No! Please_ _not him! Anyone but him!_" Arimi though to herself.

" O.k. Mr. (Some1 know his last name?) You many show her around"

"No!" I screamed out loudly and everyone in the class look at me weirdly especially the girls who looked like they'd kill to trade places with me.

"Excuse me Miss Suzuki?" the teacher asked surprised at my out burst.

" Ummm . . . I mean I don't need any help finding my way around. I wouldn't want to bur Mr. (What's his name) here." Arimi answer trying to sound innocent.

"Oh but it's no trouble at all," the red head said, " and you may call me Tala."

"Then it's settled, Mr.(blah blah blah) will show you around, you may take the seat next to him to, Mr. Kon would you mind just moving over to the next seat please?"

" No problem." The boy with the long hair and bandana, from before answered.

I walked over to my seat extremely mad, giving this Tala guy the darkest look I could manage. 

The periods after math were horrible! Tala and his friends were in all the same classes as me. Tala had told each teacher that he was "helping" me so I was forced to sit next to him, at least he knew not to touch me again" _Lunch time . . . where should I sit?" _I though to myself while looking around the room for a place to sit.

" Hey Arimi come sit with us!" yelled Ray from the very far table, which was surrounded by girls(which all looked very mad that Ray had invited me to sit with them).

_"Well, I guess it's not that bad a place to sit, at least Tala won't be there," _I though while smiling thinking about French class when Tala got detention. He was hitting on me like in all the other classes. He was speaking in English and I was replying in French. He got a little mad cause he didn't exactly understand French, no one in that class did so why the hell did they take the class? Anyway, to make a long story short Tala did something extremely stupid in his rage and gets to spend his lunch cleaning tables. I finally found something fun to do during classes, annoy Tala.:)

I walked slowly to the far table, pushing my way though the crowd of girls surrounding the table. I could hear this extremely bitchy cheerleader talking about me she said it just loud enough so that I could hear.

"Why the hell did, they invite the new bitch to sit with them she's so totally UGLY! And what's with her clothes, it's like totally last season."

It took me all my strength not to go over there and punch that girl out but I promised my mom I wouldn't get in trouble on my first day so I just walked away and sat down at the table.

"Arimi this is Max, Tyson and Kenny," Ray said pointing at the three boys sitting at the edge of the table looking like they were talking about something really important.(Beyblading)

"You already know Kai, so moving on this is Mariam and this beauty is my girlfriend Mariah."

"Hey, your names Arimi?" the girl named Mariah asked in a perky voice. She had pink hair and sharp fangs like Ray's.

"Ya," I answered in a monotone voice. "_Obviously, Ray just announced it to everyone in the café!" _I though annoyed that she'd ask such a stupid question.

" That's a really cool name." 

" Ya, sure." I answered in a dull voice.

" Sooo . . . Where did you move from?" Mariah asked obviously trying to start a conversation, but I wasn't in the mood to talk so I just gave short answers.

"Toronto."

" Oh that's cool," Mariam yelled out of no where, "I've been there once, it was so beautiful!"

" Ya, it is . . . " I said. _"Man these people are PERKY!" _I though to myself wishing I had never came to sit here. 

The rest of lunch went pretty much the same and the last two classes two classes were as bad as the others. Teachers making me sit next to Tala, him hitting on me and me rejecting him. Right when the bell rang I ran to my locker trying to ditch Tala. I packed all my books I needed for that load of homework I had gotten on the first day and put on my roller blades.

"Hey, you roller blade?" asked a voice from behind me which I recognized as Tala's. I turned around to see Tala, Ray with his arm around Mariah's waist, Max with his arm around Mariam, Tyson standing with Kenny, and an extremely bored looking Kai standing several feet away from the rest of the group.

"Ya, so what? You have a problem with that?" I answered really annoyed.

"No, you just don't seem like that type of person, you seem more like the type of person that would go out with me."

"What? So I seem like the type of person who checks there hair and make up every five seconds. The type of person that goes around sleeping with everything and anything that moves?"

"That would make things easier for me," he said smirking.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at him as I was about to walk or roll away but then Ray stopped me by putting him arm in front of me.

"Wait, don't mind Tala he's like that with everyone."

" Whatever." I answered, sounding really pissed and glaring at him waiting for him to move his arm out if my way.

" We were wondering if you wanted to hang out at Kai's house with us?"

" No, thanks" I said plainly and pushed his hand out of the way. Though I really did want to go, anywhere in the world would be better then going to my house but my _dad_ would kill me if I didn't get back by four to cook dinner for him. Man he's lazy useless baka. I was getting man just thinking about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo....How was it? I based some of Arimi's feelings toward her dad with my feelings towards my dad

Tell me in the review...like it? Hate it? It was O.k...? It will get better in the chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Okie onto my next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed, hoped you enjoy this chapter. I wrote more about Arimi's family in this chapter, so you'll get to find out why she hates her dad so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I don't own. (Hope that makes sense)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//_italics//_ thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**Chapter 2**

_I'm dying Praying Bleeding Screaming _

It was almost 5:30 and I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen doing my homework. My neck hurt like hell, the stool I was working on was too tall and very uncomfortable. I was originally working in my room, on my desk with a chair that was the right size and a whole lot more comfortable but my idiotic _dad_ force me to come out so that he could watch me, probably. He has absolutely no life, what so ever! My mom works all day and supports us while he sits around on he's ass all day long and he still expects mom to clean and wait on him hand and feet. 

My thoughts were interrupted by my _dad's_ loud screaming. "Where the fuck is your unless sister!?"

"_Not good, not good at all. My sister was supposed to be back 30mins ago, she's gonna be in trouble and I don't know if I'll be able to help her this time . . . "_ Justthen the door opened and my sister stepped in looking exhausted, like she had just ran 10 blocks.

" Where have you been you useless slut?" yep that's usually how he greeted people.

" T-The b-b-bus broke down," she managed to stutter a response, which is good cause if you didn't answer him you might as well be died.

"You stupid liar, it wouldn't take you that long to get back. Your as useless as your mother!"he spat.

Streams of tears started to fall from her eyes, in fright that he's start hitting her again.

" Stop crying," he screamed, "that won't get you out of trouble with me!"

But it was too late, at this point it was too hard for her to get the tears to stop flowing.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP! What you too stupid to understand what I'm saying?" he yelled infuriated and punched her in the stomach. She let out a loud scream as she hit the ground hard, luckily not bleeding this time.

He stuck out his fist about to hit her again but I ran stop his hand as it was about to hit.

"Stop it!" I yelled pushing his hand away and helping her up.

"Get away now and maybe I won't hurt you. I need to teach this worthless piece of shit a lesson." He yelled at me but I didn't move from my place.

"You dare disobey me! I gave you life I have the right to take it away!" he said, pushing me against the wall, making my sister drop to the floor again, and started strangling me with one hand and laughing, really enjoying watching me suffer.

I could fell the air being pushed out of me and my ribs felt like they were about to snap as he was now using his other hand to push down on them. I couldn't fight back as it'd probably end in my death and then him going after my sister.

"_I'm going to die now . . . just let it end already, let this nightmare of a life END!" _I though as I felt myself losing consciousness.

Luckily his phone rang and he let go of me and I fell to the ground gasping for air. He left the room and in a couple of minutes came back, put his shoes and jacket on and just left as if nothing had happened.

There was silence for several minutes till I got the strength to get back up on my feet. I walked over to my sister, who was still on the floor, and helped her up and into her room.

"Are you ok?" she asked as I helped her into her bed.

"Ya I'll be fine," I answered as I left the room.

I heard her saying 'thank you' before she dozed off.

Even though I was younger, I always had to be the stronger one. I had to be strong or no one would keep me sister going. Except when she is with me, she was always really shy and sensitive, she didn't know how to defend herself at all. I had learned long ago that you shouldn't show your emotions in front of that monster. Crying only makes' it worse and when you show pain, he only enjoys hurting you more. My sister wasn't strong even to do that and, that idiot knows it that's why he always picked on her more.

I went back to my room and sat down on my bed looking at a picture of my 6th birthday. It had my whole family in it, my mom, my sister, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I haven't seen them in seven years. They knew how my _dad_ treated us, so they wanted my mom to divorce him. Of course he didn't let her so he forced us to move away. He was always paranoid and though that they were coming to get us so for that last seven years we've been moving all around Toronto and now finally moved to Japan where he though no one would look for us . . .  Thinking about my old life made me depressed so I shoved the picture back under me pillow. 

I sat there thinking for hours not wanting to sleep because my dad would probably be back and drunk this time. A big stupid baka + beer doesn't equal anything good.

At around 12 in the morning I heard my mom entering the house. I put a sweater, which covered my neck on, so that she could not see the marks left behind by _his_ hands. Though she already knew he beats us and most of the times tried to stop him but she was no where near strong enough and usually got beaten herself, I didn't want her to worry.

"Hi, mom," I greeted her, she looked dead tired.

"Oh, hi honey. How was your first day at school?" she asked.

"Umm . . . It was good" I said lying.

"Good, nice to hear, now go onto bed, you have school tomorrow remember?"

I nodded and went back to my bed and laid there. A couple of minutes later I heard my mom go into her room . . . 

My alarm went off at 7:15 as usual. I groaned and slammed my hand on the clock and it stopped beeping. I covered my head with my blanket to block out the light that was shining through the curtains. I tried to go back to sleep, I was dead tired. My _dad_ had come back in the middle of the night screaming profanities. He and my mom got into a fight. He strangled her with the cable wire and when I tried to help her, he threw me against the wall hard, dislocating my arm. I had to pop it back in afterwards. When he finally got tired of torturing us, he got a case of beer and went to the basement, where he usually slept. 

I looked at my clock: 7:30. "_Better get up don't want to be late for my second day of school . . . " _I though getting out of bed and walking to the washroom quietly.

After waking my sister I headed out the door with my roller blades on wearing a leather skirt that went just above my knees and a long sleeved turtle neck I used to cover my neck and arm that had swollen up a little after I had popped it back into place. 

I was unpacking the stuff in my bag into my locker using only my right-hand trying not to move my other arm at all. Tala, Ray, Kai and all the others (to lazy to name them all) came up to me when they saw what I was wearing.

"Hey, what's with the turtle neck during fall?" Ray asked curiously. "I mean it's not that cold out."

"Nothing! I just felt like it, is that suddenly a crime?" I barked at him, today was not a good day to piss me off!

"Whoa, calm down. I was just wondering."

"Awww! Come on tell us. Do you have a hickey?" Tala asked, pretending to be upset, "I though you and me were together?"

"Fuck off!" I yelled, slamming my locker shut and walking away, pushing through Tala and Kai.

"What happen to her?" Mariah asked stunned.

During math class they tired to figure out what was wrong, but I just blew them off. _"Why do they even care? It's not like were good friends or anything, I mean I just meet them yesterday!" _I though as they bugged me all class.

"_Let's see.. I have gym next. YES! Something to get my mind off my stupid dad." _I though at my locker. I wasn't really sure what I should bring to gym so I just left all my things in my locker and headed to the gym. 

"Miss Suzuki, in Yokohama high you must wear our uniforms or you cannot participate. You got that? No exceptions," She said handing me a red shirt with the school symbol on it and a pair of **really **short, shorts. I nodded in response taking the uniform. "Change rooms just over there." She pointed to a door right outside of the gym which a bunch of cheerleaders had just entered. I nodded again in response and headed toward the room. But I never turned in I just kept walking forward. "_Looks like I'm gonna have to ditch gym till my wounds are healed."_

"Hey, where are you going? Girl's change rooms that way." Kai asked as he, Tala, and Ray stepped out of the change room. "_Ummm . . .  he looks kinda cute in that uniform . . . Did I just think that? Arimi remember Kai's one of Tala's friends. He's a lying, cheating, playboy!"  _I told myself shaking the thought out of my head.

"Ditching . . . " I mumbled, knowing they'd never leave me alone if I didn't give them an answer.

"Ditching on the second day?" Tala said, "I knew I liked you."

"Whatever." I said wanting to leave before the teacher noticed I was gone.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet," I said getting kind of impatient.

"Well. Maybe we should come with you. Show you around? I mean no one knows this place better then us," Tala said trying to persuade me.

I could hear the teacher taking attendance and I had to get out of here, before she called my name and notices that I'm not there. " Fine, let's just go before the teacher notices. Where's the fastest way out of here without being noticed?"

"No problem, in here." Ray said pointing to the guy's change room.

"In there? You do realize that's the **guy**'s change room and I'm a **_girl_**?" I said emphasizing the different genders.

"No shit sherlock. You figure that out on your own?" Kai said in monotone voice.

I was about to jump on Kai and kill him but then Ray changed the subject.

"Don't worry no ones in there and it's the easiest way out." Ray said standing in front of Kai so that I couldn't get to him. "_Fine I'll just get you when then your friends aren't around to save you." _I though looking at Kai evilly. 

I heard the teacher call my name and  panicked so I immediately push the three guys into the change room with both my arms it hurt like hell, but I didn't show it that's something I learned to do thanks to my _dad._

When I pushed them into the change room, I lost my balance and we all fell over. "_Amazingly that didn't hurt as much as when I usually fall over,_" I though. I didn't notice at first but the reason why it didn't hurt as much was because I had fallen on Kai in a very disturbing position. I didn't notice till I saw Tala and Ray looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked as I looked down to see Kai and the position we were in. My face turned a bright red as I got off him. "_Why the hell do, I have to be so fucking clumsy?_" I yelled at myself.

"Sorry" I whispered quietly not looking at Kai's face, if I had I probably would have noticed that he was blushing a little too. "Sooo..How exactly do we get out from here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Just through there," he pointed to a room that said 'Dangerous Do not enter'(A/N I know why the hell would there be a  door with the word "dangerous" on it, in a change room but like my friend always says: "Don't question the story, let the story question you.") "But we have to change out of our uniforms first."

"And fix our hair." Tala added, "just wait here for a while."

"Make that a long while if we have to wait for Tala to fix his hair." Kai said as he walked into another room.

"Haha, very funny." Tala said walking in after Kai, followed by Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok next chapter I'll start writing Kai and Arimi. Anyways review for this chapter please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the 3rd chapter....i was hoping to get more reviews before putting it up but oh well. Thanks to all those who reviewed.^_^  Here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_thoughts"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't nothing but Arimi, her family and the plot.  ****

**Chapter 3**

_Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost_

I waited and waited . . .  "_What the hell is taking them so long?_" I knew they didn't leave cause I could hear them talking, turning on the water, and so on. "_That's it I'm going in!"_

"Guy, cover whatever's not covered I'm coming in!" I said. I opened the door to see Tala by the mirror putting gel in his hair, Ray wearing nothing but a towel (he just came out of the shower) and Kai leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Hey, you mind?" Ray asked.

"Sorry, I warned you before coming in," When I was little I hung around with my cousins a lot, which all happened to be guys, so I was pretty comfortable with him being in a towel. 

"You mean the mumbling outside the door?"

"Yep." I answered kind of amused that Ray's face was slightly red but hardly noticeable.

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"You guys are taking forever, why else? I don't even spend that much time in the washroom."

"We're only trying to look nice for you," Tala said joking and still trying to fix his hair.

"Whatever, just hurry up," I said as I walk out the door.

In a couple of minutes Kai and a fully dressed Ray came out.

"Where's Tala?"

"Still trying to fix his hair, he said he'll be out soon." Ray answered.

"How long can that possibly take him?" I yelled "That's it I'm going to get him!"

I came out seconds later dragging Tala out by his shirt.

"Watch the hair!"

"Whatever" I said, letting go of him, "Let's just go now."

Ray opened the door and there was a staircase that disappeared into the darkness. I hesitated to go in. 

~*~*~Flash back ~*~*~

"Get in there you worthless wrench!" A tall man yelled. He had black short hair and was wearing track pants and a T-shirt. He had a tattoo of a man's face on his right arm with a large scar right in the middle. On the other arm there were many vertical scars. 

There was a little girl screaming and in tears begging the man to stop.

"No DAD!!!Please don't! I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident!" She said screaming and kicking as the man lifted her up and shoved her into a dark, dirty closet and slammed the door shut.

"Shut up! I'm going to teach you a lesson! No dinner tonight or any other meals this week! Get comfortable you'll be in there a while." The man said on the other side of the door and walked away.

~*~*~End of flashback*~*~

My thoughts were interrupted by Kai's voice, "What? You afraid of the dark?" he said looking at the expression of fear on my face.

"No!" I yelled at him. I toke a deep breath and started down the stairs followed by Tala, Ray and Kai.

When we reached the bottom of the stair case, it was pitch black. After a couple minutes of walking my eyes adjusted to the darkness but I could only see a couple of centimeters in front of me.

We walked straight in total silence till I screamed, when I felt something touch my leg, and grabbed the closest thing to me which so happened to be none other then Kai.

"What?" He asked in a monotone voice

"I felt something touch my leg!"

"Great, suck it up! It was probably just a rat, so get off me!"

I had just noticed that I was hugging Kai, so I immediately let go and blushed a little for the second time that day. 

After about 10 minutes of walking we exited the tunnel though a hitch that lead to a dark alley.  I was the last one up because I didn't want them seeing under my skirt. Tala offered me a hand but I ignored it.

"I can get up perfectly fine on my own, Thank you."

We walked out onto the street where there were many stores and people wondering about.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked looking around.

"Anything but go shopping" Tala answered

"Fine with me. I hate shopping."

"Really? Most of the girls I got out with only want to go shopping."

"Well, I'm not most girls and I'm defiantly not going out with you." I said, "So, what do you guys like to do, besides of course flirt with girls?"

"Ummm . . . I know! Come on let's go." Tala said starting to walk away.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I yelled following him, Ray and Kai.

We stopped in front of a club. There was a line to get in that went all the way to the end of the street. The music was blaring from the inside.

"Don't we have to be 18 to get into this club?" I asked looking at the guard checking  I.D.s

"Don't worry my folks own the place," Tala said, holding out a key. "I stole this from them a long time ago, we can just seek in from the back."

 We entered the club and they had one of my favorite songs playing, My tourniquet by Evanescence. Right away Tala dragged me out to the dance floor. I didn't mind as long as he didn't touch me, he wasn't that bad we he isn't acting like a complete idiot, which was rare. After a couple of dances Tala went off to flirt with some girls in the corner and dragged Ray along with him so that he wouldn't seem like a total loner.

I went off to get a drink.

"Water, please," I ordered, I didn't and still don't drink alcohol. The bartender handed me a glass of water and I took a sip, and looked around to see Kai surrounded by girls but he didn't really seem to be enjoying himself. He got up and went to sit somewhere else "_I guess he's not like Tala after all,"_ I though walking up to him.

"Hey."

He just grunted in response. 

"You always just sit around alone?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He didn't answer and instead just glared at me. I took a sip of my water and we just sat there in silence. After a while I smiled and got up. "Come on," I grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor before he could do anything about it. "_He needs to lighten up a little even I'm not this quiet."_

I took me awhile to get Kai to dance. At first he just kept walking away and I kept dragging him back. And then he just stood there for a while but I finally get him to dance to one song, well half a song but that's pretty good considering it's Kai we're talking about. He wasn't half bad but after he just wandered off somewhere and I decided that I've bug him enough for today so I didn't go after him.

I saw Tala and Ray by the bar and decided to join them.

"Where have you been? Haven't seen you in hours." Tala said

"Hours? We haven't been here for that long?"

"We've been here for at least five hours."

"F-Five hours!" I yelled looking at my watch, 3:50! "SHIT!" 

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Nothing, I just have to get home now!" I said starting to panic.

"What's the rush? Come on, stay a little while longer." Tala said making puppy dog eyes.

"I can't I really have to go!" I said running out of the club. "_Guess I'm going to have to run! Shit! I'm in trouble!"_

After 10mins of running I felt water hit my face.

" Great rain! Someone really hates me up there!" I yelled running faster. The rain really started to hit hard and I was soaked head to toe. 

Beep! Beep! I turned around to see Kai driving a car. "Get in" he yelled.

I sat in the car still exhausted from the run. "_It's freezing!"_ I though as I crossed my arms and shivered.

"Here," Kai said giving me his leather jacket.

"Thanks," I whispered as I put it on and look out the window when I realized something . . . 

"You didn't drive a car to the club."

"This isn't mine I 'borrowed' it"

"When you say 'borrowed' do you mean you stole it?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a while and then change the subject. "Where do you live?"

"Ummm . . . just down there." 

A few minutes later we turned into my drive way.

"Thanks" I said, getting out of the car and running to the door of the building. I opened the door hoping my dad won't notice that I'm late. I entered the house and toke off my shoes. "_No screaming, no fighting, no dad that's a good sign."_

I walked into the living to see my _dad_ lying on the couch pasted out with bottles of beer by his foot. "_I better clean that up before he wakes up,"_ I though while grabbing a plastic bag and quietly picking up the cans.

After I cooked dinner and put it onto a plate for my _dad_. My god he couldn't even do that on his own.I hid some of the food in the refrigerator for my sister and me later. Then went upstairs to take a long hot bath. That's when I noticed I was still wearing Kai's jacket. "_I'll return it to him tomorrow" _I though, smelling it not even realizing what I was doing. "_Smells good." _I thought.__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ummm...... plz review now!^_^. Review even if you think it's bad I want to know so I can make it better k?__


	4. Chapter 4

YAY!!!! forth chapter...... I was reading over my story and I realized that it's not really getting anywhere..... It's very pointless but o well..... Enjoy^_^****

****

**Chapter 4**__

_My God, my Tourniquet Return to me salvation My God, my Tourniquet Return to me salvation _

_"Friday! Finally!"_ was the first thing I thought as I got out of bed. "_I survived_ _the first week of school."_

I got ready as usual and left the house with my roller blades on wearing a blue shirt that showed my shoulders and neck (all my wounds had finally healed). The shirt showed my belly button which was pierces but my parents have never noticed. And I was wearing gray, baggy pants.

I came to school in a pretty good mood humming the Muffin man song, for some reason, at my locker and as I entered Math class. I sat down in my usual place, next to Tala but today I didn't mind because this would be the last day I'd be force to sit next to him.

"Why are you in such a good mood," he asked turning away from his fan of girls, who all sighed loudly and gave me a bitchy look as they went to sit down.

"Oh, no special reason," I answered him still humming.

"O.k. class today we're going to continue learning calculus," the teacher said entering the class. I stopped listening after that sentence and started to doodle on my sheet all class. I could catch up easily so why bother listening now.

"Remember we have a quiz on Monday and do question one to 20 on page 378. Class is dismissed."

Immediately the class got up and left. I was the last one as I was gathering my things. I dumped everything in my locker quickly and grabbed my gym clothes.

"Hey," I heard a monotone voice behind me. I turned around to see Kai.

"Hey," I answered. He's been talking to me more since the club on Tuesday, but not that much this is Kai we're talking about. We walked together to the change room and I waved to him, bye and was about to turn into the change room when I hand pulled me back.

"Hey, you the slut that's been stealing my Kai from me?" a girl with long brown hair wearing a cheerleading outfit asked. I recognized her from my first day t school, she was the bitchy girl from the cafe.

"Stealing? _Your_ Kai?" I asked emphasizing the your part.

"Yes _my_ Kai," she spat back. "Listen your new here so I'm going to let you off on a warning: Don't you EVER go near _my_ Kai again!" she yelled walking away followed by her two companions. 

"_O.k. in the last five seconds that bitch has managed to wreck my good mood!"_  I thought stomping into the change room.

I came out felling totally uncomfortable in this shorts which were more like underwear. I walked into the gym still pissed off at that _cheerleader._

The first thing I saw was Tala doing push ups on one hand for his little cheerleading squad.

"Ya Tala! Whoahoooo!!!" they yelled, cheering and waving there pompom's in the air.

"O.k. class settle down! Today we are starting our fitness unit. You may warm up on any of the equipment."

I walked past Tala and his cheerleading squad in disgust. "_How could they just throw themselves on him like that_?" I thought watching Tala get up and all the girls surrounded him and started flirting, twirling their hair with their fingers, and nodding. "_Like they even understand what Tala is saying._ _They're such air heads._" I thought heading for the balance beam.

~*~*~ Third person P.O.V. ~*~*~

Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual position, arms crossed on his chest and eyes closed, when he heard the most annoying perky voice, " Kai dear it's me!"

"_Oh god here it comes."  _He thought grabbing the nearest ladder and started to climb trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Wait Kai! Where are you going?! It's me Serenity!" she yelled.

"_I know who you are that's why I'm trying to get away!"_ he though reaching the top and sitting down not even looking at her.

"Hold on Kai! I'm coming up!" she yelled to him grabbing the ladder next to his.

"Oh shit," he whispered to himself.

"What the fuck is that slut wearing?' He though finally looking down at her. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit but the shirt showed more cleavage then anyone ever wanted to see.

She had hardly reached the middle when she started to scream, "AAHHH!!!! Kai save me! I'm stuck!"

"Oh god I'm so out of here," he though as he jumped from the top and landed perfectly on his feet and walked away.

"Wait Kai! Save me! Where are you going?" she yelled after him but he was gone.

"I'll save you Serenity!" A guy named Duke yelled running up to her.

"No I'll save her!" A guy with short brown hair that was kind of spiked up in the middle, his name was Tristan.

"EWWW!! Don't you two dare touch me!" she yelled climbing slowly down on her own. "I wanted Kai to save me!" she pouted and marched off.

~*~*~ Normal P.O.V. (Arimi's P.O.V.)~*~*~

I warmed up a little on the mat before getting on the balance beam. Then I walked on it for a few minutes to get use to the fell of it. I did a couple of basic flips and landed perfectly on the mat (sorry Chel I don't remember what u said. U know me and my memory...lol). A crowd started to gather and then Tala arrived.

"Hey babe where did you learn to do that?" he asked putting his hand around my waist again.

"_Doesn't he ever learn? I guess he just needs a little more pain to remind him." _I decided just to slap him this time considering there was a teacher.

"I thought I told you not to touch me!" I yelled at him and he removed his hand immediately to cover the red hand mark on his face and walked away.

"What do you people want? You want to end up like him! Then step right up!" I screamed at the crowd and they moved away quickly. "_That's it I've taken all I can take today" _I thought marching to the door when the teacher wasn't looking.

I changed quickly in the change room. Then grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag. I wasn't in the mood to roller blade so I left them in my locker.

"Ditching again? How many classes have you missed on your first week of school?" I turned to see Kai leaning against his porch.

"What difference does it make to you?" I yelled. We might have been getting along these past couple of days but that didn't make us friends.

"No difference. Just wondering if you need a ride home." I asked calmly.

"Home? Don't mention that place."

"Then you want to go to my place?"

"_Well that's not that bad...I guess. It's not like I have anywhere else to go...but this is Kai were talking about. Do I really want to go to his place?....Well anywhere's better then my place so...What the heck!"_ I said to myself.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered as I walked over to his car.

We drove in his car for awhile when we entered apart of town I've never been to before. All the houses on this street were huge.

"Where exactly do you live?" I asked.

"Not too far from here." he answered shortly.

Not to long after that we turned into the driveway of the biggest house there, you couldn't exactly call this a house it was more like a mansion no, a castle. The golden gates opened right when they saw Kai's porch turn in.. The Castle had many floors and looked as if it stretched on for miles.

"You live here?" I asked not believing my eyes.

I entered the mansion taking off my shoes and handing Kai my jacket. The room was huge, it was basically the size of my house. On the walls where pictures of what seemed to be Kai's ancestors. He headed for the staircase in the middle of the room, "You coming or are you just going to stand there all day?" I followed him up the stairs still staring at the walls and the paintings/portraits. 

We walked down a nicely decorated hallway. Each door looked the exact same as the other. "_I could get lost in here. How does he tell which room is which?"_ I thought

We entered a room which I'm guessing was Kai's. It was decorated in black, the walls, the sheets, the couch, the curtains, etc. He sat down on his bed and I didn't really know what to do so I stood by the door.

"Ummm... So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He just shrugged in response and laid down on his bed. I walked over to his window and opened the curtains a little so that some light could enter the room.

"You have a pool?" I asked looking out the window, trying to make conversation.

"Ya, you want to go swimming?" he asked sounding really bored.

"I didn't bring a swimming suit."

"You can borrow Mariah's" he said getting up and walking to his closet. He got out a bag and threw it at me. "Here, you can change in there," he pointed to the washroom.

"_Why not? There's nothing else to do."_ I nodded and entered the room.

When I came out Kai was gone.

_"Guess he left without me,"_ I thought walking to the window and looking outside. I looked down to see Kai entering the pool. I stared at him for a while then decided to find my way to the pool. How hard could it be? I grabbed a towel from Mariah's bag and wrapped it around myself. I didn't feel comfortable walking around in this.

It took me longer then I thought it would to find the pool. I had gotten lost and ended up in a maids room somehow, I had to ask for directions in the end, I felt so stupid.

"You could of told me how to get here instead of making me look."

"I thought you could handle something as simple as getting out of a house."

I was too lazy to argue so I just let it go and put the towel on one of the many chairs by the pool. I was wearing a very pink bikini, well no duh! It was Mariah's, what color would it be if it wasn't pink? I could fell his eyes watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he answered swimming to the other side of the pool.

"Whatever," I whispered to myself as I got into the pool and started swimming..

After about an hour or two the butler showed up.

"Master Kai lunch is ready." he said.

Kai nodded in response and got out of the pool and I followed. I changed in the washroom again and dried my hair a little.

This time when I came out Kai was waiting for me. We walked to the dinning room in the center of the room was a long table where many forks and spoons were set up. Kai sat on one side of the table and the butler led me to the other side.

In a couple of minutes the food was served. "_What is this?"_ I asked myself picking at the red stuff on my plate with one of my many forks. "_Might as well try it not like I have much to lose." _I put a little on my fork and slowly brought it up to my mouth. "_Not bad."_

We went back to his room after lunch.

"So what do you want to do?" Kai asked this time.

"Ummm...Watch a movie?" I said looking at his collection of movies.

"Which movie?," he replied.

"Doesn't really matter."

"Whatever," he said grabbing any dvd and putting it in. When he sat down next to me on the couch in his room.

~*~*~Kai's P.O.V.~*~*~

"_This movie is so boring, should of chosen another one."_ I thought yawning. I felt something lean on my chest, it was Arimi.

"What are you doing?" I asked. There was no answer. I looked down to see her sleeping. _"Guess she thought the movie was boring too." _

_"She looks so peaceful," _I though staring at her for a while.

"What am I doing?" I said out loud but it didn't wake her. I got her head off of my chest and got up. Then I brought her to my bed and put her down gently under the covers.

~*~*~Normal P.O.V. (Arimi's P.O.V.)~*~*~

I opened my eyes slowly not wanting to get up when I realized I wasn't in my room. That's when I remembered I had gone over to Kai house. I looked up to check the time, 12 in the morning! As I got up, the door opened.

"Your finally awake." Kai said entering the room.

"It's 12! Why didn't you wake me?"

"When you fell asleep it was already late I figured why bother, you might as well stay over."

"I can't, really have to leave now." I said getting out of his bed.

"O.k. I'll drive you,"

I arrived at home at around 12:30 and unlocked the door. "_Please be sleeping, be sleeping, be sleeping _(in other word pasted out by having too much beer is what I was really wishing.),_"_ I repeated over and over again as I opened the door. No such luck.

"Where have you been whore?" Another one of his classic greetings.

"Ummm....I lost track of time..." I said knowing I had really done it this time.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago to cook me dinner!" he yelled taking my hand and twisting it downwards making my fall to the ground. I couldn't help it and screamed because of the pain, that arm had just healed and was still swore from that last time.

He raised his other hand about to hit and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. I looked up at the door to see....Kai.

My _dad_ let go of my arm immediately and stared at Kai when he didn't go anywhere, _he_ just walked to the basement acting as if nothing had happened again.

Kai stepped into my house and helped me up. I didn't know what to say I couldn't even look at him in the eye, I didn't like it when people saw me when I was weak and defenseless. He helped me up the stairs. 

"Is this your room?" he asked. I nodded still not looking at him. When we entered my room tears started to run down my checks for the first time in years. I hugged Kai and cried in his arms. I didn't care if it was Kai I need someone and I felt safe with him, like nothing bad could ever happen when he was around. ( How corny! Did I just write that? Am I losing my mind?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okie now review! Review! REVIEW!** REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I'm losing it so I'm just gonna shut up now...

P.s. remember 2 review or no update....jk i'm gonna update no matter what but i'd be nice if u review!^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's another chapter.... I've ran out of things 2 say at the beginning of each chapter so... let's just start....  ****

To **Miss Dace**: ya I have noticed that it gets really corny now... never thought of myself as a person that writes corny junk but o well I'll try not to as much but can't promise I won't cause I've noticed that sometimes I do things without realizing it...lol...I'm slow. Mariah junk are there cause I was suppose 2 write that they were like friend 4 a long time and junk like that but I forgot and didn't really know how 2 put that in so....whatever, it's all the same. And Serenity is really OOCish cause I hate her and she annoys me....anyway thanks 4 reviewing. 

Thanks 2 every1 who reviewed^_^

I realized that I forgot 2 do a disclaimer last time and the last disclaimer I did didn't make any sense what so ever...well that teaches my 2 read over things....but I probably won't end up actually reading over things cause I'll forget or be 2 lazy 2 -.-, anyway on 2 the disclaimer: I own nothing from Beyblade. 

****

**Chapter 5**

I woke up, my arm still aching from last night. All I remembered was crying in Kai's arms. I couldn't remember when he left all I know was that it was late. I got out of bed and headed for the door. I tried turning the knob but it wouldn't move. "_Shit! I guess he decided to lock my in....Well I guess it's for the best at least this way I won't have to explain anything to him." _I thought sitting back on my bed.

I remembered once he locked me in my room for two weeks with any food, there was occasionally some water. I can't remember what I did that made him lock me in though but I didn't really care, he use to lock me in a dirty old closet so the room was an improvement.

I popped open the floor board by my bed, where I hide my collection of Science-Fiction booksfrom my dad. I had started it when I was nine, when my dad had found my reading my first Sci-Fi book and ripped it up. He said it won't help you survive in the future so it's useless. I've been lugging this collection around everywhere we moved, it reminded me of better times.

At around one or two I heard a key slip into the door. Moments later my sister came in holding a tray with a bowl of soup and bread.

"Here, I brought some food. It's not much. Sorry it toke so long, _he_ kept watching me." she said handing my the tray.

"Thanks," I replied taking it.

There was silence as I ate when I was done I placed the tray on the floor.

"Sooo...who was that guy from last night?" she asked

"What guy?"

"Don't deny it, I saw that guy with the blue hair help you into your room last night. He didn't leave till at least four or five in the morning,"

"Nothing happened if that's what your asking."

"Sooo...?"

"Sooo...what?

"Who is he?"

"Ummm....a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Ya 'just a friend'. Where are you going with this?"

"No where. He just didn't seem like 'just a friend' that's all."

"WHERE ARE YOU SLUT? DO THE DISHES!" my _dad_ screamed and it felt like the walls trembled.

My sister scrambled to her feet taking the tray and left. I heard a click after she closed the door.

I sat on my bed reading my book. The silence was getting to me._ "Why can't I hear anything happening outside? Did they leave or something?"_

"That's it I need to get out of here!" I said walking to my closet and grabbed a bunch of extra of sheets. I tied them together and headed for the balcony. My room was on the 3rd floor so I hoped these sheets would be enough to get me to the ground. I tied on end to the railing and threw the other side down. 

I started to climb down hoping the sheets would support my weight. I was 1 floor till the ground when I noticed the sheets weren't long enough. "Shit! I should of checked if it was long enough" I yelled at myself hitting my head on the brick wall. I probably could of jumped but I haven't had really good experiences with heights and was to scared to.

"Need a hand?" a familiar voice asked from under me.

I looked down to see Kai. (A/N: He just happened to be there because.....because I'm writing the story...k?)  

"Ummm....Ya that would help" I answered feeling weird because of what happened last night.

"Jump I'll catch you," he said holding out his hands.

"_What other choice do I really have?" _I thought letting go of the sheets and closing my eyes excepting to hit the ground.

But that never happened I landed softly into Kai's arms. I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me. There was an awkward silence.

"Ummm.... You can put me down now." I said after awhile.

"Sorry." he said putting me down gently on the ground and turning his head away but I swear I saw him blush.

_"What the hell is wrong with me lately?"_ Kai asked himself as his face turned red.

"_Please don't bring up yesterday, please don't bring up yesterday...."_ I repeated over and over again in my head.

He started to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

He shrugged in response as usual and said "You can come if you want or you can stand there in silence all day."

I ran to catch up with him. It's not like I had anything else to do.

"Where exactly are we going?"

He shrugged. "How about rock climbing?" he said pointing to a building across the street.

"No I don't do heights. Why do you think I was to scared to jump off the 2nd floor of my house?"

Kai smiled (that's not something you see all the time.) "I never though of you as a chicken I guess you're like every other girl in our school."

"What did you just say?!" I said almost yelling.

"You heard me." he said still smiling.

"I'll show you who's chicken," I said taking Kai's hand and dragging him across the street to the climbing wall.

"Here," he said throwing me a harness. "Put it on."

"Ummm...how?" I asked really confused I had never gone rock climbing in my life.

"See those two loops put your leg in them and tighten the straps."

"Ummm....sure...." I said

I wasn't every far up the wall when I started to have second thoughts. I looked down and started to panic. "Umm...On second thought can I get down now!"

"Sorry, once you start you can't get down till you reach the top." Kai said enjoying watching me suffer.

"Serious! Let me down Kai!"

"You have to get over your fear sometime."

"Well let it be some other time! Let me down!"

"Come on your almost at the top just keep climbing and don't look down!"

"O.k. just keep climbing I can do it, just don't look down._"_ I told myself. I reached for the next rock when I slipped and almost fell but Kai pulled on the rope keeping me up. I secured my hand on a rock and placed my foot back on one of the rocks. "No I can't! Let me down! Kai!...Kai?"

"That's kind of hard considering I'm up here."

"What? What the hell are you doing up here? And if you here who's down there?" I asked looking down, not a good idea. I almost lost my balance, being the clumsy person I am, but Kai helped me up.

"Don't worry so much he's a friend. Come on keep climbing."

"No I can't go any higher then this!"

"So your basically saying your like every other girl in our school?"

"That won't work on my now! I need to get down or I'm going to freak out." I said yelling.

"Well sorry, you're not getting down till you reach the top." he answered calmly.

I took a deep breath and reach for the next rock gripping it firmly this time and pulling the rest of my body up.

I was doing quite well with Kai there helping me along. I had almost reached the top.

~*~*~3rd person P.O.V.~*~*~

"Kai dear is that you?" Serenity yelled in the most perky voice in the world.

"_Shit! Please don't let that be who I think it is."_ Kai though looking down. Serenity waved back to him smiling. "_Oh God, no!"_

"Who is that? She sounds familiar," Arimi asked not wanting to look down again.

"No one, just keep climbing for now." Kai answered. _"Oh God! Why is she here? She doesn't even like sports."_

"Kai dear come down!" Serenity yelled "Come spend time with me!"

"_Wait I recognize that voice it's that bitchy cheerleader."_ Arimi though. "_What's she doing here?"_

"Come on let's go this way," he said.

"Wait! Where are we going? Slow down," she yelled as Kai pushed her faster to the side.

"Don't worry so much"

"Wait! Kai who's that your with! KAI?!!" Serenity yelled trying to see Arimi's face.

They arrived in front of a little door in the climbing wall.(My friend, Shessy-obsessed said that in climbing walls some have like openings for lights and junk or something...no memory. I wouldn't know I don't rock climb.) Kai toke out a key and opened it.

"Hold on tight to the that rock," he said.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" she said making her grip on the rock tighter.

"Taking off you harness, stop moving!" he yelled.

"Wait stop! Oh my God! I'm going to die!" she said hyperventilating. 

Kai got her harness off and let it drop to the ground, "Get in," he said pointing to the door. He toke her hand and helped her in and started to take off his harness.

"Kai! I'm coming! Wait!" Serenity yelled getting a harness and putting it on.

"_Oh God! Why me?"_ Kai thought throwing down his harness too and getting in. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He put his ear to the door trying to hear what was happening outside.

"What are we doing in here?" Arimi asked feeling uncomfortable in this cramped room with Kai.

"Shhh..." Kai said pressing his ear on the door.

"Pull me up!" he heard Serenity yell. Moments later she started to bang on the door. "Kai come out! What are you doing in there?"

"Oh god," he said out loud moving his ear away from the door, when he turned to face Arimi, they're noses were basically touching.

~*~*~ Normal P.O.V. (Arimi's P.O.V.) ~*~*~

"Who exactly is that?" I asked breaking the silence. ( well the silence between her and Kai there was still Serenity screaming in the background) I still haven't figured out her name.

"Serenity, she hasn't left my alone since I came to the school in grade 9." 

"Oh...Umm...so how exactly did you know about this place?"

"My grand father kind of owns this place."

We were stuck in there listening to Serenity scream for what seemed like hours. I found myself staring at Kai, not being able to look away... "_ thoughts I don't feel like coming up with at this moment._"  Finally the banging stop and there was no sound. Kai unlocked the door and opened it a little. No one...

"Good. She's gone," Kai said looking around.

"How do we get down from here? If we have no harnesses..." I asked scared of the answer that he was going to give me.

"Climb down without them...What else?"

"I think I'll just stay here for a while longer..."

"Fine, suit yourself." he said starting to climb down.

"Wait! Kai you aren't actually leaving me here are you?"

He just kept climbing. "_Oh God this is the last time I ever trust Kai again.... I don't even know why I trusted him this time" _I thought staring to climb down, shaking a little. 

"Kai dear! I'm over here! Now that, that bitch has let you go, you can come to my place!"

Shocked by that voice out of nowhere I fell to the ground landing on my back , luckily I wasn't that heigh up.

Serenity wrapped her hands around Kai and started to flirt ignoring the fact that I had just fell. "_What is she doing?"_ I thought getting really mad at what she was doing (someone's jealous...lol).

"What do you mean I wasn't holding him hostage or anything!" I said to her getting up.

"Ya, like my Kai would willing go anywhere with you." she yelled back.

"Why you...." I said about to pounce on her but she hide behind Kai, sticking out her tongue. "_What is she a two year old?"_ I thought trying to clam down.

Kai backed away from Serenity and stood next to me, "Listen slut I told you to stay away from me," he said sounding pissed and crossing his arm.

"But Kai you couldn't mean that." Serenity said trying to look cute, " I know you love me, your just too shy to admit it."

Kai sighed in disgust, "How many times to I have to tell you so that you can get it through your tiny little cheerleading brain, I h-a-t-e y-o-u!" he told her saying the last part slowly so that she could understand what he was saying. I smiled at her reaction, she was completely shocked and didn't know what to say. Kai started to walk away and I followed him, in the best mood I've been in a while.

"Are you o.k.?" Kai asked when we exited the building.

"What?" I asked still thinking about Serenity's reaction.

"You fell off the climbing wall...Did you hit you head or something?"

"Oh, I'm fine my backs just a little swore," I answered. _"I didn't think he even noticed that I fell, with Serenity all over him and all." _

"Come on, let's go to my place," Kai said walking over to a motorcycle. 

"Cool, is that yours?" I asked, I had always wanted a motorcycle.

"Ya," he said handing me his helmet and getting on his motorcycle.

I took the helmet and put it on ,and I sat down behind Kai. I put my hands on his waist gently without realizing it. He was surprised that I did that without complaining first but he just started the engine without saying a word and drove off. As he drove, he speed up a lot and I held his waist tighter, not trusting him since he left me on the climbing wall.

We arrived at his huge mansion again and I sat down on his couch as he went off to the kitchen. "Here," he handed my a pack of ice, "it's for your back."

"Oh, thanks," I said taking it and putting it on my back.

Not to long later people came through the door.

"Kai come greet our guest." A man said from the door. Kai went to see who it was. I followed him and there stood none other then Serenity. "_My God, does this girl ever give up?"_

"Kai I found Serenity here outside the rock climbing building and I thought you'd love to see her." the old man said.

"Hey Kai. Isn't it such a coincidence that I meant your grandfather?" she asked. Kai just stood there and didn't answer. The man, who was apparently Kai's grandfather, looked around and just seemed to noticed that I was standing there.

"Who's this?" her asked glaring at me. Kai didn't look like he was planning on saying anything so I answered for him.

"Ummm....Hi I'm Arimi, I'm Kai's...friend"

He looked at me, examining me as if to determine wether I was good enough to be Kai's friend or something. He gave me a dark look and went back to Serenity. "Serenity you can stay the night today if you want. You can sleep in Kai's room." I was really surprised at what the man had just said. _"What kinda of parent would let there grandson sleep in the same room as that slut?" _After he left, giving me the evil eye again.

Right after Serenity ran up at Kai forcing herself on him and saying, "I forgive you for what you said Kai dear. You were probably just mad about having to spend all the time with her." she said looking at me.

There wasn't much to do once Serenity had arrived, all she did was flirt with Kai and force herself on him. All every disturbing to watch so I left soon after. Kai offered to drive me home but I decided to walk knowing Serenity would have to come too. I'm guessing she decided to stay over, she'd never turn down an offer like that.

I arrived at home at around 11. I knew that my _dad_ hadn't noticed I had left because he never checked up on me when he locked me up somewhere. I tried to reach the sheets to climb back up but it wouldn't work, it was too heigh up for me. I decided to call my sister's cell phone. "_Please pick up." _I though as the phone rang. My sister's cell phone was always on but she hardly ever picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Thanks god." I said in relief when she picked up.

"Arimi? Is that you?"

"Ya I'm outside. I need you to distract _dad_ as I snick back in."

"How did you get out anyway?"

"Ask questions later, distract _him_ now." I said hanging up. I knew I could count on her to come up with something to distract the _idiot_ with.

I waited a couple of minutes and when I heard my sister talking with our _dad_ from outside I slide open the back door and listened a little more carefully. When I figured out the best time to enter I came in and closed the door quietly behind me. I slid through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. The door must have been unlocked by my sister.  I went out to the balcony and untied the sheets and threw them back into my closet. I didn't bother changing and just slipped under my blanket and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kiez... ummm....review? I think I'm losing it can't think of anything 2 write...I was gonna ask u guy somethin' ....Ummm.....oh ya, I don't think many ppl read my story so I was thinkin that maybe I need a betta sumary....If you have any ideas on a good summary plz put it in ur review...Thx!


	6. Chapter 6

Anime-obsessed: Well I just won't change my summary cause ppl say it's fine.... do do do ....k .... what 2 say? What 2 say?

Arimi: do u always have 2 say something? Can't u just shut up and start the story!

Anime-obsessed: Fine b that way! *sticks out tongue*

Arimi: So you've become Serenity now, have u?

Anime-obsessed: What did you say!!!!? *growls*

Kai: *sigh and shakes his head* they're always like this.....let's just get to the disclaimer and then start the story...... *loud yelling in the back round by Arimi and Anime-obsessed *

Disclaimer: Anime-obsessed owns nothing from Beyblade, so don't sue....though the ppl that created Beyblade probably don't even read this story so how would they even know?   

**Chapter 6**

Sunday had pasted by quickly. I sat around in my room half the day till my mom had finally convinced my _dad_ to let me out. Don't know how though she was always good at tricking him into things when she had to. I had to clean the house, car and anything my _dad _told me to, in exchange though.

Monday morning was just as boring as last week. I came to lunch and sat down at the table I did since I came to this school. 

"Where's Kai?" I asked sitting next to Mariah, she wasn't that bad once you get to know her. 

"He had to help clean up the science room after him and Tala trashed it. He'll be here soon...Why?"

"No special reason," I answered starting to eat my sandwich.

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"Hey bitch!" Serenity yelled marching up to me with her little followers, they both tried to style there hair like Serenity's but it was a bit shorter. They defiantly dressed like her though, with their cheerleading outfits that had obviously been altered to be even shorter then they already were. The shorter one was named Hilary and the other one was Tea. I ignored them all and kept eating. 

"Don't ignore me," she yelled grabbing me shoulder.

I shrugged off her hand and turn around looking directly into her eyes. "What?"

"I don't know what you and Kai did on Saturday but you better stay away from him." she yelled so that everyone in the cafe could hear her.

Everyone sitting at the table turned and looked at me. "You spent your Saturday with Kai?" Tyson asked surprised. 

"What? Nothing happened!"I said to them but they looked at me as if to say 'Ya right.'  "Stop looking at me like that!" I yelled at them.

"Ahem," Serenity said so that everyone would pay attention to her again. "As I was saying Kai is mine so back off!"

"Who the hell said he's yours slut! Like he said he hates you!"

"He didn't mean that and anyway's it's already been arranged that I marry Kai when we're both turn 18!"

"What?" everyone at the table asked at once.

Serenity smiled and said, "It's true if you don't believe me, go asked Kai yourselves."

"Fine I will." I said getting up, infuriated for some reason. I walked away followed by everyone at the table. (I realized that I've said everyone at the table a lot in the last couple of paragraphs but I'm way to lazy to name them)

I marched into the science Lab to see Kai and Tala scrubbing the table trying to get off some green mold.

"Arimi! Did you missed me so much you decided to visit me?" Tala asked.

I ignored him and went straight to Kai. "Is it true that you're suppose to marry Serenity when you're both 18!" I said basically yelling at him.

"Ya" he answered going back to cleaning up the tables. I don't know what happened to me but it felt like my heart had been broken into a thousand pieces. I walked out of there trying to stay calm but the moment I exited the lab I ran to the washroom.

I sat in a dirty stale thinking. "_What's wrong with me? Why does this hurt so much? It's not like I'm dating Kai or anything."_ I sat there alone almost in tears when it hit me. "_Could I like Kai? I know I don't hate him and I defiantly like him more then most guys...maybe I do..."_ I though about that all lunch and when the bell rang, I got up and walked to my locker grabbing my things and going to History class.

"Where were you after you left the science lab? I needed you to help me finish my french homework." Mariah asked as I sat down in the desk next to her.

"Nowhere I was just thinking about something." I said talking a piece of paper out of my binder and handed it to here. "Here."

~*~*~ Mariah's P.O.V.~*~*~

I took the paper and stared at it.

"This is you French homework."

"Ya...So? You said you needed to finish your french homework right?"

"Ya, I guess."

"_O.k. there's something wrong if she's letting my just copy her work. She usually makes me work to find out the answers. What's wrong with her? I bet it has something to do with Kai and him having to marry Serenity."_ I though about that all class till I came up with the most obvious conclusion. _"She likes him. I knew it! I'm going to get her to admit it, if it kills me."_

~*~*~Normal P.O.V. (Arimi's P.O.V.)~*~*~

I sat next to Mariah in the back of the classroom.

"Bonjour Class." the teacher said coming in. She was a good teacher but every moody. That could be funny at times through.

"Bonjour," the class all said at once, it was about the only word in french they knew.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons avoir une petite test. Je vous donnerai un mot et vous le traduirez en Français pour moi."

"What?" half the class asked and the other just had a very confused look on there faces.

The teacher sighed. "I said 'Today we're going to have an test. I'll give you a word and you will translate it into french for me.' It really isn't that hard to understand." Everyone in the class sighed loudly.

"It's  really easy if you did last nights homework. O.k. let's get started. How about with you?" she said looking at the person sitting at the very front. "Let's see something simple...how about Yesterday."

"Yesterday...ummm...."

"Well? Hurry up."

"I don't know,"

"Why do you guys take french if you don't want to take the time to learn anything!" she said passing on to the next person. Most of the class answered pretty much the same they either didn't know or they answered something totally off.

"O.k. Mariah, how about apple." she said. Mariah turned to me and I whispered the word pomme.

"P-Pomme." she answered not very sure.

"Bien! Finalement quelqu'un qui a le correct reponse." she said. Mariah nodded in response not really knowing what she had just said. After the test she assigned an essay to be done with a partner. I was paired up with Mariah. 

"Thanks for saving me, I can't fail any of my classes this year or I'm died." Mariah said when the teacher left to go to the bathroom, she did that every 20 minutes.

"No problem." 

"Hey, since we're working together want to come to my house today after school." "_This would be the perfect time for me to get you to admit that you like Kai." _she though smiling evilly.

"Ummm...I'm not sure if I can." I said. This is why I always hated doing things in partners they either had to come to my house and meet my dad which I would never let happen or I had to go to theirs and chances are me dad wouldn't let me.

"Awww! Come on! It could be fun. You can stay the night and we can talk and junk." 

"Ummm...maybe I'll have to ask my parents though."

"K....here." she said handing me her cell phone."

"Are we allowed to have cell phones in class let alone use them?"

"Meh... In this school it doesn't really matter."

"O.k..." I dialed the number and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the other line.

"Hi, mom, I was wondering if I could go to my friends for a sleep over?" I asked. 

"Umm...I'm not sure if you dad would let you..."

"We'll you can convince him. You're really good at that." I said really wanting to go, get one night away for the screaming and yelling, my mom and _dad_ faugh like every night (it was always _his_ fault).

"O.k.... I'll tell him but I think you'll have to go home first and cook."

"Thanks mom." I hang up and handed the phone back to Mariah.

"Sooo...?" she asked impatiently.

"Ya I can go but I have to go home first so I'll be at your place at around 5:30- 6:00ish."

"O.k. here's my address." she said ripping a piece of paper from her planner and scribbling it down quickly. The bell rang and she left,"Well see you later."

I arrived home as usual and started to cook dinner right away. I wanted to get out of the as soon as possible just in case _he_ decided to change his mind. _He_ was sitting in the living room and turn around for the couch when I step in the kitchen and then turned away. I don't think he cared what I did as long as I made him dinner and he knew exactly where I was so that if he needed me to do something he could force me to come back. When I was done cooking I headed upstairs to pack and take a quick shower. 

When I headed out the door it was 5:00. It would probably take me 30mis to an hour to get there anyways I had to roller blade there and I'd probably get lost.

I arrived after going to 5 wrong houses, the directions Mariah gave me were so confusing. The house was pretty big not as big as Kai's though. I rang the door bell and after a couple of minutes I heard some people inside moving around and Mariah yelled, "Coming!"

She opened the door and her clothes and hair were all messed up. "Hey," she said trying to fix her skirt and hair but it didn't really do anything but make it worse. 

"What happened to you?" I asked then I saw Ray walk in from another room, buttoning up his shirt, his hair was also extremely messed up. "Oh., Ray's here. You know if you two are busy I could come back later."

"No, that's ok Ray was just leaving, he just came by to...drop something off." she lied and it was so obvious.

"Sure," I said smiling a their faces that had turned red.

"Well, I better go," Ray said kissing Mariah on the lips quickly and then  leaving.

We worked in the living room talking about guys as we did our essay. A subject Mariah started, she was rating the guys for 1 to 10 by how hot they were.

"You know if I didn't know you then I'd think you didn't have a boyfriend the way you're rating these guys." I told her as she ranted on and on.

"Oh, but I'm not rating them for me there for you."

"Me? Why?"

"I decided you need a boyfriend," 

"You decided? Don't I get a choice in the matter?"

"Well ya that's why I'm rating them and you're going to choose one."

"Not what I meant but whatever."

"Oh! I know the perfect guy for you, Kai!"

"Kai? Why him?"

"Oh come on he's hot and you know it!"

Then the door opened and Mariah's mom stepped in. "_Thank god, I don't like where that conversation was going."_ I though. Mariah's mom look quite a lot like her but without the fangs. She had pink hair and was really pretty.

"Hey dear, so this is your friend...Arimi? Was it?"

I nodded politely. "Well nice to meet you." she said smiling, "Dinner should be ready soon so go wash up please." she said walking off to the kitchen. 

"Come on the washroom's this way."

After we went to the kitchen and helped Mariah's mom make the last of the food. It was actually fun for me I never got to do anything like this with my mom because she always had to work. Not to long after Mariah's dad arrived. 

"Hey daddy!" Mariah said hugging him and then kissing him on the check and went back to setting up the table.

"Hey honey," Mariah's mom said giving her husband a kiss on the lips. _"I wish my family was like that. Welcoming and nice soft voice instead of yelling and hitting."_

"Well now that everyone is here, we can start dinner." Mariah's mom said as they all sat down.

After dinner we went up to Mariah's room to finish our essays.

"So back to our conversation from before." she said jumping onto her bed.

"I was afraid of that," I said sighing.

"Sooo...Kai is hot right?

"Maybe.... a little," I said blushing.

"So I was right you do like him,"

"I never said that! I just said that he was cute that's all."

"Awww!!! come on admit it I can tell that you like him. Your always around him and when his not there you always ask where he is."

"No I don't!" I yelled then thought about it a little. "O.k. maybe I do hang around him sometimes but that doesn't mean anything."  

"You can tell me, I am your friend right?" she said making her puppy dog eyes.

I just could resist but tell her what she wanted when she did that. "I don't know if I like him but... I think that I do. O.k. can we drop the subject now?"

Mariah continued talking about it ignoring my question, "So ask him out. He like you, I can tell."

"How can you tell? Kai hardly shows any emotions at all."

"I just can, he acts differently around you."

"No he doesn't and anyways he's marrying Serenity remember?"

"That's just something his grandfather's forcing him to do. That old geezer wants Kai to do something new every week, in a while he won't even remember any of this marrying Serenity junk. "  

"Can we please just change the subject NOW?" I asked getting really annoyed with this topic.

"Fine, fine. But you can't deny love."

"Whatever," I said continuing to write.

We finished the essay at around eight and Mariah wanted to go to Tala apparently he was having a party.

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"No! He annoys me to death! Spending six hours in the same building as him is hard enough. I don't think I can take any more then that."

"Please! Kai will be there,"

"How do you know that?"

"He's always there! Please, just do this one thing for me." she said getting down on her knees, begging.

"Fine, just get up."

"Excellent!" she yelled "Come on we have to get you something to wear." she said dragging her off to her closet.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You have to look good for Kai." she opened her closet to reveal rows and rows of clothes, that all seemed to be pink, there was some white and blue sticking out here and there.

"Do you really need all of this?"

"Of coarse what girl doesn't need clothes?"

^_^;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anime-obsessed: Okie there's my chapter. I know, I know it's pointless but watever! ^-^

Arimi: y am I forced to stay with that perky Mariah?

Anime-obsessed: cause I'm writing the story so 2 bad!

Arimi: *mumbles*

Anime-obsessed: what did u say?

Arimi: I said ur story sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anime-obsessed: Why you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs huge hammer*

Kai: *comes running* Whoa calm down u don't want 2 kill your main character! *takes hammer from anime-obsessed's hands*

Anime-obsessed: *crosses her arms and pouts* your just saying that cause u like her!

Kai: What? I do not!*gives anime-obsessed the death glare*

Anime-obsessed: Fine, fine you just keep thinking that.....just wait till you see the next chapter *starts laughing*.....anyways remember 2 review pplz^_^

Kai/Arimi: *worried faces* 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anime-obsessed: Okiez this is the Chapter....not as good as I thought it would be...it looked better in my head (guess ur right Chel)

Arimi: Ok then why don't u just not post it yet? Fix it up or something just don't post it.

Anime-obsessed: Hello, I already posted it stupid! Now who's slow?

Arimi: I never called u slow

Anime-obsessed: Oh....I must b thinking of someone else then...

Arimi:*mumble*man, ur an idiot*mumble*

Anime-obsessed: I heard that but I'm lazy so I'm not going to do anything about it.....yet.

Disclaimer: Anime-obsessed owns nothing from Beyblade and Yugi-oh (just thought I'd add that in cause I'm using characters from yugi-oh)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There is no way I'm going anywhere wearing this!" I yelled at Mariah as I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a leather mini skirt and a light pink shirt that showed way to much cleavage and it was a little to short that I had to pull the bottom of the shirt down without putting the top lower then it already was.

"Come on, you look good in it."

"No I don't, I look like a hooker. This is something Serenity would wear."

"No it isn't. I have way better taste then that slut!"

"Are you sure about that?"

She took a second look at what I was wearing and nodded, "Your right, let's burn that shirt.  It totally looks like something Serenity would wear but your wearing the skirt, it's one of my favorites."

We arrived at Tala's at around 9:30. There was cars parked all the way down the street and you could hear the music from blocks away. I was amazed on one had complained yet or maybe they had but no one could hear them. We made our way through the crowd of people into the mansion to try and find the others. Mariah stopped to greet many people I didn't know. I had seen them before but never actually talk to them.

It didn't take us as long as I though it would to find them they were the ones surrounded by all the girls.  All of them made a path for Mariah. Although she was perky and could get annoying at times she was extremely popular because she was friends with the so called hottest guys in the school and was dating one. But it wasn't just that it was also because she was always so nice to everyone, with the exception of three bitchy cheerleaders, so everyone respected her and wanted to be her.

"Hey guys" Mariah greeted everyone as she made her was to Ray and gave him a kiss.

"So what exactly do we do here?" I asked already getting bored.

"Nothing much, we dance, eat or well make out. Don't worry the real fun starts after this party."

"After this party? What exactly happens after this party?"

"We always have a second little party afterwards."

"And what exactly do you guys do?"

"You'll see," she said smiling and I didn't like the expression on her face at all.

"Would you like to dance Mariam?" Max asked holding out his arm.

She smiled and toke him arm, "I'd love to."

"Oh, Tala I want to dance." one of the girls around Tala said.

"No he's dancing with me! He promised!" another one argued.

"No he promised me!" a third one joined in. Soon all the girls were fighting over him.

"Ladies, ladies there's more then enough of me to go around." Tala said smiling and holding out his arms. Two of the girls took it and the rest of them pouted and followed behind him like his little puppies. They all disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, I'm going to get some food," Tyson said staring at the table full of food and started to drool a little.

I looked around and Mariah and Ray were gone. I saw them trying to make their way through the crowd.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" I yelled before they could get very far.

"Ummm....upstairs...." Mariah said trying around and walking back to me.

I rolled my eyes, "_Don't these two do anything besides that?"_

"This is your chance," Mariah whispered into my ear so that only I could hear her and then dragged Ray upstairs.

"Umm....so Kai...sup?" I asked. _"Stupid! Stupid thing to say! Note to self: Next time just don't say anything!"_

He shrugged and turned his head away.

"_Why is it so hard to talk to him? It was never like this before..."_

"Kai!" Serenity came running up to us and for once I was glad to see her, anything to interrupt this awkward silence. "Come on! I found the greatest little room for us" Serenity said grabbing Kai's arm and trying to pull him away from the wall but he just stood his ground. He tried to ignore her and pulled his arm away.

"Kai! Come on!" she kept saying over and over again,

"Listen slut! He doesn't want to go with you so go find someone else to fuck!" I yelled getting annoyed by her annoying voice. Hey, who wouldn't? So much for being glad to see her.

"I wasn't asking you bitch!" she yelled back.

"Well your obviously too stupid to take a hint so I thought I'd help clear it up for you.!"

"Well at least I don't look like something out of the fashion reject store."

"I'm sooo hurt. You make that up on your own?" I asked my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever! Your just jealous."

"Of you? You've got to be kidding me."

"Well who wouldn't be, I've got everything money, friends and soon the perfect husband," she said looking at Kai. He didn't seem to care, he just kept trying to ignored her. "And what do you have? Your poor,  you have crappy ass friends and well you don't even have a boyfriend but then who'd even be interested in you"

_"That's it! I don't care what the hell she says about me but when it comes to my friends she is so going down!"_

"That's it! your asking for a black eye now!" I yelled and the whole room went silent. My hand curled up into a fist and I was about to hit her when a couple of guy stood in my way. I recognized them they were football players, and had dated Serenity not so long ago. She had dumped them quickly though but they'd still do anything for her. She stuck her stupid little tongue out at me while hiding behind her little 'bodyguards'. Ok they weren't little but whatever, you get what I mean.__

_"Urg! I don't care I'll go through them"_ I though about to pounce but something or someone held my back. "What the hell?" I said turning around and there was Ray and Tala holding me back.. "Let go!" I yelled.

"Sorry no can do, as much as I'd like to see you beat them up I'm trying to keep my house at minium damage tonight." Tala said as he and Ray pulled me away,  Mariah who followed closely behind. I saw Serenity with a satisfied smile and I struggled even more to get free. "Let me go!" but it didn't really help.

For the rest of the party I kept trying to go beat up Serenity so Mariah decided it was best if they tie me to a chair. I kept struggling to get loose that I kicked Tala right in the mouth but he didn't really mind considering about a million girls came rushing to his aid.  

The party was over so Tala and Ray went to kick everyone out, I was left with Mariah to make sure I didn't get free not that she could really do anything if I did, lucky for her the knots were really well done you'd probably have to cut me out if they decided to let me out. 

"You tell him?" Mariah asked after the party.

"No and I don't plan to so just drop it!" I basically yelled. What do you expect? I was tied to a chair!

"Ok, ok you life," she said as the others came back.

"So where should we have the other party? My place is completely trashed." Tala said.

"Don't you have to clean any of this up?" I asked looking around. There was glass, cups, and all sort of things all over the floors and all the furniture had been torn._ "This is minium damage?" _I thought

"No that's the servants job." he said in a 'no duh' tone.

"How about we go to Kai's? Haven't been there in awhile." Ray suggested.

"It's all up to him then." Tala said turning to Kai who was as usual leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

He shrugged and said, "Whatever."

"Great, let's get out of this dump." Tala said stepping a pile of what looked like vomit.

"Wait! Untie me! PLEASE!"

~*~*~ Kai's room~*~*~

There was a couple of other girls and guys that came with us I wasn't to sure who they were.

"What exactly are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Ummm.....oh I know! Have you ever heard of the game 7 minutes in heaven!" Mariah said getting excited.

"I don't think so...." I answered it sounded familiar but I wasn't sure.

"Well basically we put all our names into a hat, the girls in one and guy in another. Then we draw one name from each. Those two people go into the closet and you know." Mariah explained.

"YAH! That sounds fun." one of the girls said in a perky voice as she jumped up and clapped her hands.

"_God does this school have any girls that aren't extremely perky."_ I thought watching her jump up and down. Tala seemed to enjoy watching her though.

"Umm....I don't know..." I said.

"Come on! It's fun!" Mariah said. Everyone else agreed with her so I didn't exactly have a choice. 

"Ray and me will be the ones that draw the names." Mariah announced as she put her hand into the girls hat. She unraveled the paper, "Crystal." (A/N: Minor character, she just came along.) A medium height girl with dirty blonde hair got up. She was pretty, I guess but you could tell she had, had something done.

"_Thank god that wasn't me! How long are we going to stay here? Shoot! I bet Mariah's just going to keep drawing till my name comes up! Damn her!"_ I thought angrily to myself.

Ray take out a name from the hat her was holding, "Tala," Tala got up and smiled as he wrapped his arm around the girl and lead her to the closet. The door closed, there was silence at first but then you could hear slit moaning and the girl calling Tala's name. It was getting louder and louder and more and more disturbing. There was loud bangs every now and then too.

_"God that's disguising! Someone save me."_

"Mariah, can we please leave now. This is just getting disturbing."

"No! Come on Arimi just a little while longer please?"

I sighed and Mariah toke that as a yes.

"Times up!" Ray said opening the door.

"Awww!!! Come on 5 more minutes." Tala said trying to close the door again.

"Sorry the rules are the rules get out." 

Tala and the girl sighed and got up. There clothes were all messed up along with the hair.

"Ummm....Tala? I kind of don't even want to know but... Were those the clothes you went in with?" Mariam asked as Tala came up to us with a goofy expression on his face.

He looked at the clothes as if he had just noticed, "Umm...guess not...but who really cares?" and then he kind of just drifted off into his own little world.

There were many people who went after Tala and they all came out the same way, with there hair all messed up, not wearing the clothes they went in with and a very annoying goofy face.

"_Well I managed to go this far without being pick maybe I won't even have to go..."_

Mariah put her hand in the hat once again and unraveled the piece of paper. A big smiled appeared on her face as she called my name. "Arimi."

"Shit! I spoke too soon" I whispered softly to myself and sighed. "_Maybe I can escape now before anyone notices or I'll pretend to faint... no I'm not very good at that maybe I could..."_

My thoughts were interrupted by Ray who had picked Kai's name out of the hat. (A/N: obviously who else who'd it be)

"_What are the chances that I'd end up with him? Why me? Wouldn't it be great if someone come along and shoot me right now?" _I though and looked around.... no such luck.

"Come on!" Mariah said pushing me into the closet. Ray did the same to Kai.

"If you aren't going to do anything about your feelings then I'm just going to force you too!" Mariah whispered to me and then slammed the door shut.

I turned and Kai was sitting on a box calmly staring at me. (I know that box is out of no where but whatever couldn't think of anything else.)

~*~*~3rd Person P.O.V.~*~*~

Everyone outside had there ear pressed against the door trying to listen.

"I can't hear a thing." Tyson complained.

"That's cause you keep talking." Mariah said. "She better be doing something."

"What difference does it make to you?" Tala asked.

"Because she's my friend and she likes him. Why else would I fix it so that those two were pick."

"She likes him, but what about me?" Tala asked trying to act sad.

"Oh please you never had a chance with her. She's not one of those whores you go out with. No offence," Mariah said looking at the girls behind her that had all gone out with Tala at some point.  

~*~*~ Normal P.O.V. (Arimi's P.O.V.~*~*~

There was a couple seconds of silence as usual which seemed like an eternity. I had sat down on a box across from Kai. As I looked into his eyes I slowly leaned forward and so did Kai. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, it was like my body acted without me telling it to. We were so close that our noises touch, I tilted slightly so that we could get closer. Our lips touch for a slit second and was interrupted when someone had opened the door. Our heads pulled away quickly. I turn to see Kai grandfather giving us, no more like giving me the death glare. All the others were behind him. Mariah lipped the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Umm....h-hi?" I said nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok I'm ending it there....It might take my a while 2 post the next chapter.....mayb not sure....cause I used to b 3 or 4 chapters ahead of the ones I posted but now I'm only 1 chapter ahead cause I haven't written much lately......but I no how I'm gonna end the story so don't worry about me getting writer's block and never finishing. Anyways R&R and if I feel like it I'll typed faster and post the next chapter very soon^_^                                                 

p.s. sorry that kiss part was worded badly...not every good at writing that junk I'll try to do better when I write that kind of stuff again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Little note: I just decided 2 post this chapter but i still haven't written chapter 9 so....it might take a while but o well......enjoy this chapter...while u wait.

Anime-obsessed: This is that chapter I get back at you for saying I'm an idiot!

Arimi: I didn't call u an idiot.

Anime-obsessed: Really? Man my memory's really getting worst. :S

Arimi: *whispers* Sucker *whispers*

Anime-obsessed: Hey, I heard that! I may have no memory but I'm not deaf! That's it I'm really gonna get you now!

Arimi: Gr8! Me and my big mouth.

Anime-obsessed: Yep....U and ur big mouth r gonna pay! Ray do the disclaimer plz.

Ray: Y me?

Anime-obsessed: cause ur my only favorite character that's not mad at me. PLZ!!! *puppy dog eyes*

Ray: ok, ok. Anime-obsessed does not own Beyblade or Yugi-oh, just the characters u don't recognize....well not really u don't exactly own Arimi....

Anime-obsessed: ya ya, I no, they no but I still own her personality and the plot!

Ray: Well....not really ur friend Shessy-obsessed helped u with the plot a little.

Anime-obsessed: Hey, I came up with the main plot.

Ray: Sure, sure.

Anime-obsessed: *growls* I did *growls*

Ray: ok, ok I believe u. Calm down. *backs away slowly*

Arimi: Hehe I like this Anime-obsessed better. She was too up beat before.

(Well that was way 2 long but o well 2 l8 now)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(**Chapter 8**)

I was lying on the floor of my first period class under a chair with a screwdriver in my hand trying to loosen the screws. I had arrived to school early today and the door to my class was open. I though about the nightmare of a party two nights ago.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Ummm....h-hi?" I said nervously.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kai's grandfather barked.

"Ummm......a-a......" Not actually words came out of my mouth. He starred at me waiting for my to answer. 

"_Come on! Think, think! Why isn't my stupid brain working properly!"_ I thought trying to think of something, anything to say but nothing came to mind.

"I-I...w-we were.....just....ummm...talking?" I said the first thing that came to mind.

He grabbed my by the shirt and pulled me out of the closet and towards the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled as he pulled my forward.

He didn't answer and pulled my out of the room. Everyone else was shocked. "_What the hell is he doing?"_ they all thought.

"I can walk on my own! Thank you!" I yelled and pulled away from his hand.

He turned to me and said "Listen girl, Kai's going to marry Serenity if it kills me so stop getting in the way!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Kai has recently declined the marriage with Serenity and I'm guessing that's your fault," he said angrily.

"How's that my fault? And who would want to marry that slut anyways?"

"Listen up, you stay out of my way or you'll regret it" he growled at me.

I was about to yell back at him when Kai came along.

"It's not her fault, she hasn't done anything so back off." he said calmly.

"Kai, you shouldn't decline a marriage with Serenity for her!" he said glaring at me.

"I'm not declining for her and she'd be way better the Serenity anyways. You can't control my life any more so stop trying."

All the others came out to see what was happening. "I thought I told you guys to stay in there." Kai said looking at them.

"We were just wondering what's going on." Mariah said innocently.

Kai sighed as grandfather started to speak again, "Kai we will take about this another time." then he walk off.

"Did you just defend me?" I said. "_Never thought that's happen..."_

"Just go." he said sounding really tired as he headed down the hall.

"Wait, Kai-"

"Come on Arimi, let's just go he doesn't want to be bugged right now." Mariah said.

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard people outside at there lockers.

"_Shoot, school's almost starting already? How long have I been lying here?"_ I thought looking at the clock: 8:55. I must have been really lost in my thoughts to have not noticed the first bell go off. I undid a couple more screws as I got up and rushed to my seat, shoving the screwdriver in any old desk.. I sat down and a couple of moments later people came swarming into the class. Mariah toke the seat next to me at the back of the class as usual.

"Why are you here so early? You usually just scramble in right before the bell," Mariah asked.

"Oh, no reason," I said smiling. " just a little revenge"

"Reveng-?"

She was cut off my our teacher who came in telling us to settle down as usual. He started his lesson and about 10 minutes into it Serenity came in with one of her slutty outfits.

"Miss Wheeler your late."

"Sorry," she said blinking a couple of time innocently, it was kind of like she was flirting with him....disturbing, he was like in his 40s.

"It's ok but don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry I won't" she said sweetly and then turn around and walked to her desk mimicking the teacher's word silently to her friends. They all started to giggle.

She sat down in her chair as she slammed her book on her desk and the middle of the chair sank in a little, not that she noticed. I could tell that it wasn't going to hold up much longer and just as I thought that she fell right through the middle. The chairs at this school aren't like the ones in a normal one because they were richer the chairs had like a cushion in the middle and if you unscrewed the right screws it would fall right through no matter how light and thin the person was. (A/N: that happened 2 me. I fell into a chair once....was not very pleasant but I was at home and my sister kept yelling take a picture!.....no funny...but true that's how I got the idea 4 this)

Everyone in the class bursted into laughter. 

"It's not funny!" Serenity yelled trying to get out but kept just falling back down and everyone laughed harder at the sight, even Hilary and Tea started to laugh. Some of the guys seemed to really be enjoying the sight as Serenity's underwear was showing because her skirt was so short, not that they hadn't seen it before. Mariah scrambled through her belongings and toke out her cell phone, that happened to be the kind that toke pictures. She toke a couple of them. In the end she was laughing so hard she was on the ground struggling to breath.

"Urg!" Serenity yelled so loudly that the class went silent, "Help me up now!" Serenity barked at her 'friends'. They rushed to her side and both toke an arm pulling her up. Serenity's face had totally turned red as she looked around glaring at everyone. She stopped and stared straight at me. I hadn't left my desk like everyone else, I was just sitting there giving her the same satisfied smile she gave me at the party. 

"You! You did this."

"Me? What do you mean?" I said quite amused.

"You did something to that chair, I know it!!!"

"But I've just been sitting here, how did I do that all the way from here?"

"What other explanation is there for that my chair collapsing?"

"Maybe you've put on some weight and your chair just couldn't handle it." I said calmly still smiling. 

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT?!"

"Now, Now Miss Wheeler, calm down there's no need to get all worked up your chair simply broke that's all. We can get it fixed."

"She did something to it! I know it!"

"Miss Wheeler there is no need to yell," the teacher said calmly but you could tell he was getting annoyed.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU PUNISH HER!"

"Miss Wheeler this is your last warning. Clam down or you'll have detention with me today after school." he said looking at her. She pouted and the crossed her arms. "Now Miss Suzuki, Miss Wheeler seems to think that you may have done something to cause her chair to brake, do you know what may have happened to her chair?"

"No sir, you saw me I was sitting right here, I couldn't have done anything." I answered innocently.

"Very wel-"

He was interrupted by Serenity's rage, "SHE LYING! You can't possibly believe her!"

"That's it! Detention today after school, Miss Wheeler."

"What? She does something and I get punished!" 

"Make that tomorrow after school as well."

She screamed loudly as she stormed out of the classroom dragging Hilary and Tea alone, none of them really looked like they wanted to go but didn't really have a choice.

"Very well class, let us continue with our lesson today."

~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~

I sat down and Mariah was telling all the guys what had happen in first period class.

"....and she fell right through." she said taking out her cell phone and showed everyone the pictures. If you looked at them in a certain order one after the other it was kind of like a movie that showed her struggling to get up. Everyone at the table laughed.

"That's.......hilarious!!!" Tala said between laughs.

"That slut deserved it." Kai said calmly, he wasn't laughing but he had a smile on and seemed to enjoy the story.

"We should make a bunch of copies and put them all around the school tomorrow." Max suggested.

"Good idea! You guys come over to my house tonight and we'll plan it out." Mariah said looking over the pictures again.

"Ya," they all agreed and then looked at me.

"What?" I said putting down my sandwich.

"You coming?" Tyson asked.

"Nope, but I'll come early tomorrow to help put them up k?"

"O.k."

"Sooo.....?" everyone asked at once.

"Sooo?.....what?" 

"Did you do it?" Mariah asked.

I smiled and answered, "Maybe," as I started to eat my sandwich happily.

We all meet at six the next day, the school was pretty big it had four....no maybe it was five floors, so it would have taken us awhile to out up the pictures.

I yawned as I walk up to them. "Where Tyson?" I said noticing that everyone else was here but him.

"He said he was way to tired from yesterday to get up." Max said. He didn't seem tired at all, he was awake as ever.

"So you guys stayed up late copying these pictures?"

"No not really, Tyson just used that as en excuses 'cause he didn't feel like getting up." Ray said.

"Oh.... so should we get started?"

"Ya, come on." Mariah said leading the way. We stopped at a door at the side of the building it was hidden by some bushes. Mariah toke out a hair pin and handed it to Tala, who picked the lock..

"Do you guys know everything about this school?"

"Pretty much....it's actually getting kind of boring now..." Tala answered walking into the school, we all followed behind.

Mariah toke out all the pictures and handed a bunch to each of us. "Ok, Me and Ray will take this floor, Tala and Kenny do the upper floor. Max, Mariam you do the top floor and Kai and Arimi you guys can take the floor below us." 

__

"God! You think after Mondays party she'd stop trying to get us together!"

"Now remember to get every classroom and locker, I want everyone in the school going home with a souvenir. We'll meet on the main floor when we're done." The main floor of the school had the gym, cafe, office, assembly room and library, it was the biggest floor in the school. (Weird school but whatever)

Everyone walked away to their floors and I followed behind Kai. We walked to the end of the hallway putting up pictures on the walls and slipping them into lockers. I toke the left side and Kai did the right.

"So....did you do it?"

"Do what?

He rolled his eyes, "Did you rig the chairs, obviously what else would I be asking?"

"Well sorry it wasn't clear." I said putting up another picture.

"Well... you never answered the question."

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said smiling.

"Whatever," he said normally. 

**

~*~*~*~Kai's P.O.V.~*~*~*~

//.....// Kai's inner voice/conscience.

I smiled as I turned to put another picture up. "_She cute when she acts like that....Wait...Did I just think that?"_

//Yep and you know why?//

*silence*

//'Cause you like her stupid!//

"No I don't!"

//Oh come on you can't lie to me//

"No I don't.....and so what if I do?"

//Tell her it can't possibly be that hard or at least admit it to yourself//

"But I don't like her,"

//Yes you do! Admit it!//

"No"

//YES//

"No"

//Admit it!!1// (Shessy-obsessed doesn't that sound like one of our arguments on MSN?...lol)

__

"Urg! If I do will you please SHUT UP!" God that's what I was reduced to, talking with some voice in my head. I must really have lost it.

__

//Yep//

"Fine...Ilikeher"

//What I didn't hear you.//

"What do you mean you didn't hear me? Your living in my mind how can you not hear me!"

//Just say it properly//

"No! I'm not doing that again!"

//Say it!//

"Urg! I like her! There, you happy?"

//Who's her?//

"Arimi...I like Arimi!" I whispered to myself.

~*~*~*~Normal P.O.V.(Arimi's P.O.V)~*~*~*~

I finished my side of the hall and noticed that Kai was still in the same spot as he was before.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder a couple of time but he didn't answer he seemed really lost in his thoughts.

"Ummm....Kai? You there? Earth to Kai?" I said trying to get his attention.

"Arimi..."

"What?" I asked, he didn't sound like he was talking to me.

"I like Arimi." he said.

"Ummm....?" I said confused. "_Did he say what I think he did?"_

He turned around and seem to just noticed I was there.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked shocked.

"Ummm....I-I....I'm....I'm....gonna.....go...." I said turning away then running to the washroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Anime-obsessed: oops that was bad for Kai not u....lol....me slow...

Arimi: I'm confused....did he say that?

Anime-obsessed: Awww....yes, yes he did....lol...Oh no here come Kai.

Kai: *holding huge hammer he toke from anime-obsessed before* Ur dead!

Anime-obsessed: Wait Kai! It wasn't that bad!

Kai: I was talking to myself!

Anime-obsessed: Ummm......time 2 go!....R&R! *runs away*


	9. Chapter 9

Anime-obsessed: *whispers* I'm sorry it toke me that long 2 update but it was all Kai's fault. He still wants revenge and well he's been waiting 4 me here on fanfiction.net so I couldn't update.... If you have 2 get mad at some1 let it b him. *whispers*

Arimi: Boo!

Anime-obsessed: Ahhh! *turns around* O....it's only u...don't do that!

Arimi: But you've been so jumpy lately it's so hard 2 resist torturing you a little.

Anime-obsessed: Well your soooooooo nice! Just go away! No one wants you here!

Arimi: Fine I'm leaving. Have fun doing this story without me.

Anime-obsessed: Wait! I was just kidding! Don't go! Please! *grabs onto leg*

Arimi: Fine, fine just get off me. *shakes anime-obsessed off.*

Anime-obsessed: *Whispers* YAY! Ok let's start the story. Arimi do the disclaimer plz.*whispers*

Arimi: Anime-obsessed hardly owns anything cause she's too stupid 2 come up with her own character and some of the plot, which her friends had 2 helped her with.

Anime-obsessed: *yells* Hey! *covers mouth* opps hope no 1 heard that.

Kai: There u r! *still holding huge hammer*

Anime-obsessed: *Already ran away* 

(thanks every much 2 every1 who reviewed!^_^)

****

**Chapter 9**

"_Did he really say that? Am I just imagining things...? Yes that has 2 be it....but I'm sure I heard him say that. God I'm so confused, I have talk about with someone....Mariah? Do I really want to do that? But then again who else who'd I talk to?" _

"Hey Arimi you in here?" Mariah yelled as she entered the washroom.

"Ummm....ya"

"What's taking you so long all you have to do is put up a couple of pictures."

"Oh, ummm...nothing, I was just thinking."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you acting weird kind of like how Kai was acting...Did something happen?"

"Ummm...." I said thinking about wether or not I should tell her.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" she said over and over again.

"Oh...nothing, nothing at all," I said smiling, I just loved torturing her!

"Come on, Tell me!" she repeated over and over as we exited the washroom.

We all meet in the main floor we all decided to do these big rooms together. We started on the gym, I avoided all eye contact with Kai and worked on the other side of the gym. It didn't take us that long to finish the floor and I managed to do everything without having to talk or look at Kai. When we were done students started to arrive at school, the doors had been unlocked by the care taker.

"What's wrong with Kai and Arimi?" I heard Ray whispering to Mariah, "Looks like they've been avoiding each other."

"I don't know....but I'm gonna find out." Mariah said with determination in her voice.

"_Can't she just drop it? Must she know everything," _I thought rushing to my locker before she could bring the subject up.

During all my classes I tried my hardest to avoid Kai and Mariah. Even at lunch I had sat outside under a tree instead of in the cafe, but it was had to avoid them in last period science class as we were paired into groups of three to do an experiment. 

We got all our materials in silence and started. My and Kai bumped into each other a couple of time. We whispered 'sorry' as we continued the experiment still trying to avoid each others eyes.

"Ok people. Tell me what's wrong?" Mariah said sounding really annoyed.

"Nothing, " Kai and I said in unison.

"Nothing! NOTHING!!! you two have been driving me crazy! You haven't looked at each other the whole day." she yelled luckily the teacher had stepped out for a second.

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_Thanks god! Saved by the bell. She was totally about to blow." _I though grabbing my books and exiting the class behind everyone else leaving Mariah alone.

I arrived at home to find no one there. _"Yes all alone. Guess it decided to get off his lazy ass for once." _I thought really happy that I wouldn't have to spend the rest of the day alone with my _dad_ because my sister wasn't going to come home till late that night. She had gone with my mom that day because he school was having this thing with going to work with one of your parents to get experience because my _dad_ didn't go to work she went with my mom but that meant that she wouldn't be back till at least twelve. 

I decided to cook as I usually did first just incase the _idiot_ did come home. After I told a long bath, I could never do that when _it _home, he'd always be asking me why I'm in there for so long. Once he actually walk into the washroom cause I was supposedly taking to long, lucky I was wearing a towel.

About an hour later I came out of the washroom wearing pink sweat pants, pink isn't really my color but I was at home who really cares what I'm wearing, and any old shirt I pulled out of my closet.

I decided to take this time to read one of my sci-fi book.. Lying on my bed with the 'Ender's  Shadow' book in my hand.  I put on my headphones and turned on my walkman blaring 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence. (I keep using that song but oh well it's good don't u think?) I place my walkman on the table by my bed so that it wouldn't bother me as I read.

I read for what seemed like hours with no distraction when suddenly my music turned off. I shrugged to myself. _"Guess the batteries ran out."_ I thought no even bothering to look up, then I heard a crash by my bed and I look up to see my _dad_. It wasn't the batteries it was _it _who turned it off. He had knock over some of my books on my desk somehow probably trying to keep himself up, I was pretty sure he was drunk. I stuffed my book under my pillow as soon as I saw him and got up.

"What have....you been...up to?" he asked taking a breath after every other word. He was hardly able to stand up.  I could smell his breath as he spoke and I was sure that he was drunk. 

"Nothing much....reading," I said trying to stay calm, he was always most dangerous when he was drunk..

"Ohhhhh......"he said swaying back and forth trying to balance himself, finally he collapsed on me. I was shock when he fell that I almost fell backwards as well. At first I thought he had pasted out but then he started moving his head back and forth, rubbing his nose against my neck.

"You smell good....." sniffing my neck.

"What the hell!." I yelled pushing him off of me. He was pushed into the desk, knocking  more of my stuff onto the ground.  He laughed as he got up. "Why are you panicking? I won't hurt you," he said smirking.

Not liking his tone at all I tried to head for the door but he caught my arm before I could get very far. Still laughing he slammed me onto my bed causing my to hit me head hard on the wall. I placed my hand on my head and it became covered in blood.

"You know you've always been prettier one..." he said getting on top of me. I tried to struggle away but he was too heavy. I could feel his tongue on my neck and I felt like I was going to throw up. Taking my hand I scratched him across the face leaving three huge mark, all of them began to bleed.

"Your going to get it now bitch!" he yelled punching me in the jaw. A little bit of blood came rolling out of my mouth and he began to laugh again enjoying himself. As he started to move his head closer again I spat some blood into his face, not wanting his to touch me again.

"Feisty are we?"  He said taking his hands off me to wipe off the blood.

_Stupid, you should never underestimate me." _I thought taking this chance to knee him hard in the stomach. While he was still shocked by the pain I pushed him away and ran for the door. 

_"Almost out of this hell hole." _I though coming down the stairs, running for the door but before I ever got there I was tackled down from behind. My head hit the ground hard and I blacked out for a second.

When I woke up he was dragging me towards the living room. Refusing to give up I grabbed onto anything I could reach which happened to be a the leg of a small table. 

"So your awake? I thought this was too easy for it to be you." he said sounding amuse as he pulled harder on my legs causing me to pull the table tipping it over. The vase on the table fell to the ground scattering into pieces all over the floor. I turned around so that I could see his face. I started to use my arms to drag myself toward the door as he held onto my legs. The pieces of glass cut into my skin but I didn't care as long as I got out of here I'd be safe. I finally managed to get on foot free and I kicked him hard in the face. I was about to get up when I felt pain on my stomach. He had placed he foot on it, putting a lot of him weight on my stomach. He got back on top of me holding me down well this time. He had his knee pressed against my stomach this time adding pressure every now and then. And he used one of his hands to hold my arms above my head pushing them into the glass on the floor., he used his other hand to unbutton my shirt. Struggling more then before I got on of my hands free, he was a little to busy to notice.  I moved my hand around the floor to find anything to hit him with. I felt something metal, and stretched out my arm as much as I could to get a good hold of it. Whatever it was I didn't really care as soon as I got a hold of it I hit him as hard as I could. He fell into my chest and I immediately pushed him to the side. 

Afraid that he'd get up any second I ran out of the house and into the street bare footed. When I got out I didn't stop running I didn't care where I went as long as it was far, far away from there. While running I managed to trip on my own feet, being the clumsy person that I am I fell flat on my face.

"Shit! That hurt!" I said rubbing my nose. I looked at my leg and I had also torn my pants and injured my leg. Still thinking that my _dad_ and coming I forced myself to stand up despite the pain. I look around and didn't recognized where I was, it all looked familiar though. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

"You lost? You can stay at my place" this man off the street asked smirking, he seemed to looking at my chest. I looked down to see that my skirt as unbutton and the buttons were all torn I did my best to cover up as I ran away from that man as fast as possible.

My feet automatically stopped in front of these gates. "_Where am I? This looks so familiar," _I thought taking a closer look, then it clicked "_...wait this is Kai's house." _

I had no clue why my legs had taken me here of all place but there must have been a reason so I rang on the door bell several times still believing that _he_ was near.

"Who is it?" an annoyed voice came from the intercom.

I looked up at the camera. "Arimi?" Kai voice came again.

"Let me in."

The gates opened seconds later and I ran to the front door. There stood Kai.

What happened to you?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"My _dad......._" I trailed off not knowing how to tell him, finally I just decided to just come out and say it, "....tried to rape me...." I whispered softly but I was sure he heard me. He didn't say anything for a while then he noticed my arms were bleeding.

"Come on." he said helping me inside. He lead me to what seemed like the guest room. I laid on the bed under the blanket as Kai looked through the attached bathroom finally coming out with a first aid kit. He sat on the edge of the bed, opening the first aid kit and taking out a pair of tweezers. 

"Give me your arm," he said holding out his hand. I placed my arm on it slowly not wanting to move it much.

He toke the tweezers and began to remove the pieces of glass carefully.

When he was done he cleaned off some off the blood with a damped clothes and then wrapped my arm in a gauze. He did the same to the other arm.

"I''ll be right back," he said leaving the room. Minutes later he came back with some ice. "Here, put it on your jaw."

"Thanks," I said taking it.

"You should get some sleep." he said about to walk away but I grabbed his arm and he turned around. 

"Don't leave. Please?" I was still sure my _dad_ was coming for me, I didn't want to be alone for more then a few minutes.

He got into the bed and under the sheets. I didn't object but I moved more onto the other side of the bed.

 I laid there but just couldn't sleep, I felt safer with Kai there but I still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened or almost happened. 

I heard the door creak open a little and instantly moved closer towards Kai. It turns out the door opening was just a cat, probably belonged to Kai as it (I shouldn't call the cat an it but I haven't decided if it's a girl or boy and it's not very important) got onto the bed and curled up at Kai feet.

"_She must be really afraid to have gotten so scared over the door opening."_  Kai thought. 

I felt something warm on my waist, it was Kai's hand. He pulled my closer so that my head was buried in his chest. "Don't worry Arimi, I won't let anything happen to you anymore." he whispered trying to comfort me and amazingly it worked. I stopped thinking about my _dad_ and what happened but I it felt like there was something I had to say or do before I could sleep peacefully.

"_Should I tell him how I feel?" _I asked myself over and over again. "_If he can do it, so can I" _I finally decided.

I pushed away from Kai a little and looked up so that I could see his face. He was looking back down at me.

"Ummm...Kai I like you too." I said smiling. Before he could say a word I placed my lips on his.

Minutes later I pushed away because of the need for air. I buried my face back into his chest, blushing a bit of embarrassment. I finally managed to fall asleep, I guess that's what I had to do to finally sleep peacefully. 

What we didn't notice was by the doorway stood an old man with anger written all over his face.

Anime-obsessed: I.......think.........I got........away.....*breathing hard* Man that Kai can run! Oh hey Arimi where have u been?

Arimi: *smirks* Kai she's over here!

Anime-obsessed: Hey! What r u doing?

*Kai come running over, smiling still holding hammer* *Arimi takes out hammer too*

Anime-obsessed: ummm...ok guys calm down....u don't want 2 kill me.....ummm...well I don't really have a reason...yet...*slowly backing up* *hits wall* Someone help me!

Shessy-obsessed: Well cause Anime-obsessed is going 2 get kill I'm taking over this story! ^_^

Anime-obsessed: Ouch! Ouch! **Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kai: say mercy... and we'll stop...

Anime-obsessed: Never!

Shessy-obsessed: U never do use ur head do u, AO?

Anime-obsessed: What do u mean?

Shessy-obsessed: Simple....it's ur fanfic....u can do whatever u want

Anime-obsessed: I c....

*Turns table*

*now Kai's getting pounded by AO*

Anime-obsessed: Ha! How do u like that?

Shessy-obsessed: Wait don't kill the main character!....Then u'll lose ur job...plus I'll kill u!

Anime-obsessed: Fine, fine....but I get 2 torture Kai next chapter......and Arimi 2! Mwhahahahaha!

Shessy-obsessed: Hey I'm surprised Ao, u didn't say R&R this time.

Anime-obsessed: Really? Thx 4 reminding me! R&R pplz or u will end up like Kai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

AO: YAY! Finally finished writing this chapter.....lol...I know, I know it took 4ever but I'm slow :S****

Arimi: Darn right you are!

AO: oh! Shove it! I got word block (as Chel would call it)

Arimi: excuses, excuse shakes head

****

I woke up still hugging Kai but he felt cold and wasn't breathing. I opened my eyes and saw to my relief it was not Kai but a pillow. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up on the bed and looked around, to see no one was there, but on the corner of the bed there was a pile of clothes. Moving closer I noticed a note on top of it.

  


'Here's some clothes to change into. Breakfast will be ready soon -Kai' It read. It was just like something he'd write; short and simple.

The clothes that he left were beautiful, they were mainly white. The skirt reached just pasted my knees, covering that wound I got falling. The shirt was at bit low cut and was long sleeved so that it covered my arms. On the shirt there was a beautiful. There was a dragon that started on the shirt and connected onto the skirt. Kind of like one of those goth chain things, except it was a dragon instead (im way 2 lazy 2 describe it more). it was the only black in the outfit. The whole outfit sat perfectly.

I made my way downstairs, and to the kitchen without getting lost by following the smell of food.

Entering the kitchen I saw Kai making pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook."

He shrugged putting them into a plate and placing them on the table. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He made his way to the other side of the table and sat down too.

"These clothes are beautiful. Where did you get them?" I asked.

"They were my mother's when she was young."

"I've never meet your mother. I hope she's nicer then your grandfather," I said thinking about when I first met Voltaire.

"She was," he answered simply.

"She was?" I asked.

"She died when I was nine, so did my father," he asked, his voice was emotionless.

"Oh....I'm sorry I brought it up," I apologized.

"It's ok you didn't know," he said smiling, trying to show me that it was ok.

I basically melted in my seat "God! He's hot!" I thought. Yup I obviously had no problem with admitting it. (A/N: Man that did not sound like I wrote it...no clue where I was getting at with that but whatever this chapter gets better...just wrote that in 'cause.....well I don't really know why.....meh...it's all the same) 

"I should probably get home, my mom's probably really worried by now..." I said when we were finished eating.

He frowned, "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Well, I guess I don't really have to stay. I'll just tell me mom where I am," I said. I really didn't want to go back ever, but I needed to check up on my mom and sister. I felt sorry for leaving them there with _him, _especially when he was drunk.

He nodded.

"You'll come in with me right?"

"Of course, I told you I won't let anything happen to again." (So corny...eww!!!! I did it again!....lol..I'm turning into one of THEM!!!....u probably don't know what I mean by them...but it's a long story.... inside joke thingy.)

I smiled, "Ok, Come on let's go." 

-!-!-!-!-!-!Arimi's house!-!-!-!-!-!

Kai parked his car on the street, seeing as my house's parking lot was totally blocked off. There was police cars park on the driveway and police officers going in and out of the house.

"What the?" I said getting out of the car and running towards the house. An officer came to stop me.

"Sorry ma'am but you can not enter."

"I live here!" I yelled. At this point I was really panicking; police officers, reporters and yellow tape around my house that never equals anything good, especially with a drunk as a _father._

My mother and sister came out when they heard me yelling, pushing passed the officer I ran towards them. "Thank god!" I yelled hugging them. I had thought they'd been killed or something.

"What happened? Why are there police officers everywhere?" I asked letting go of them.

"Your father...." my mom said, "He's....dead."

"Died?" I asked shocked.

My sister nodded. When the information finally passed through my head, I couldn't help but let out a smile. That may be a little mean but hey, if you had some asshole that only tortured you all your life, wouldn't you be at least a little happy when you find out the bastard's dead?

"But....Arimi.....they think you did it." my mother said.

"Me? But......but...." I trailed off as I thought off yesterday night.

"Maybe that hit on the head killed him..." I said talking to myself and not even realizing it.

  


"So you admit you hit him?" a voice came from behind me and I snapped back into reality. I turned my head to see a short man, wearing a brown suit and holding a notepad and pen.

"Well did you hit him?" He asked again.

"Listen short man! I don't need this right now!" I yelled at him, thinking that he was just a journalist or something and boy was I ever wrong!

"Excuse me? Did you just call me short man?"

"Ya got a problem with that?! What the hell do you think you are listening in on our-"

"Arimi!" my mom yelled interrupting me, "That's detective Sanchez, He the guy investigating you father's death."

"A detective?" Great! Now I'm really screwed! How did a day that started off so perfectly end up like this?

"Yes, a detective,"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a reporter or something."

"Ya...." he said jotting something down on his notepad. "Back to the question, Did you strike your father?"

"Ummm........well ya but-" I started but was once again interrupted.

"I think we should talk more down at the precinct."

Precinct

"I didn't do it!" I yelled again. "_At least I don't think I did....."_

"Then who did?" the detective asked once again, "His blood was found under your finger nails." (From when she scratched him across the face) Detective Sanchez yelled once again.

"If you don't tell us the truth we can't help you," his partner said, The old good cop, bad cop routine, it didn't work very well but it gets really annoying once they've been questioning you for 3 hours.

"I told you I didn't do it!" I said for about the millionth time that day.

"Ya right. That's not what the evidence says"

"Ya and the hell does the stupid evidence tell ya!" I yelled, probably not the smartest thing to do but like I said I've been there for three hours.

"Well let's see. Your father was found dead on the couch and because he's so much bigger then you, you must have took him by surprise from behind." The detective Sanchez started.

_"The couch? But when I knocked him out we were in the hallway,"_ I thought, I didn't really want to say anything cause it could incriminate me even more.

"So from behind you tried to suffocate him with a pillow, seeing as how we found fibers from the pillow in throat but he was too strong and managed to get lose so you scratched him across the face and reaching for the lamp you stroke him on the head as hard as possible."

"It didn't happen that way!"

"No? Then what did happen?"

"Iwasathomeandhecamebackdrunk!hetriedtorapemesoihithimontheheadwith....wellidon'treallyknowwithwhatcauseiranoutofthereassoonasicould," I said as quickly as possible, I was never really good at talking about these kind of stuff.

"Would you like to say that again?"

I took a deep breath. "_I can do this it ain't that hard," _I thought starting to repeat what I said but in more detail.

"...so then I ran to Kai's house." I finished when a man can through the door.

"Who are you?" the detective asked.

"I'm Miss Suzuki's attorney. This meeting's over, charge her or let her go." the man said.

"Sorry but the law says that we have a right to question her,"

"For 3 hours? That's more of an integration."

"Well sorry but your-" just then there was a knock at on the mirror. (You know how there's those one way mirrors things in precincts )

"Why don't you two take a minute to talk," the 'good' cop said as they both left the room.

3rd Person's P.O.V.

The two detectives walked into the next room where their boss was watching the interrogation.

"I think that's she's innocent, we should let her go." the detective said coming in.

"Please, you believe that story ?" detective Sanchez said.

"But did you see all those cuts on her arms, there fresh probably given by her father like she said,"

  


"Your too soft, you can't believe everything you hear these days."

"What do you think?" she said turning to their boss, who happened to be talking on the phone.

"One sec," he said to them. "I think that she's innocent, and even if she wasn't there isn't enough evidence, all we have is some blood and that goes with her story. We don't even have a motive," he argued with the man on the phone.

_"I don't really care if she's innocent or not! Just charge her!"_

_"But-"_

_"Remember that I could put you into jail with just one phone call and you'll never see your wife or children again," the man threatened. "Just charge her," he demanded once again and then the phone went dead._

Hanging up the phone, he sighed. "Charge her....." he said.

"But sir you just said we didn't have enough evidence on the phone with that person."

"Just do it!" he yelled storming out of the room.

"Arimi Suzuki your under arrest for the murder of John Suzuki. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to represent you," the detective said as he handcuffed Arimi.

Kai's P.O.V.

"_What's taking so long? They've been in there for hours,"_ I thought waiting for Arimi. _"They couldn't possibly arrest her, it was self defense."_

I sat there for what seemed like forever, it was getting dark out.

I saw one of the detectives that took Arimi in come out of a room.

"Hey, wait!" I called after him.

"What?" he answer sounding stressed.

"What happened to Arimi?"

"Arimi? Sorry kid they are hundreds of people who come through here everyday,"

"The girl you brought in, you thought that she murdered her father,"

"Oh! Miss Suzuki," he said finally remembering. "She was arrested a couple of hours ago," he answered about to walk away.

"What?" Kai said grabbing him arm, "But she didn't do it!"

"Listen kid, there's nothing I can do about it, it's up to a jury now. Just go home." he said pulling his arm from my grasp and walking away.

_"What do I do? I can't just leave her in there?"_ I thought. I stayed there thinking till the building closed. Then finally I decided to go home.

I slid my key into the door and quietly opened it. The house was pitch black. I made my way to my room, but as pasted the living room a felt the presence of someone.

"You've finally come home, Kai." an evil old voice came.

I look at the chair in the living room and could see the outline of someone. "Hello, grandfather."

"So how's your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't deny it, I saw you two last night," he said disgusted.

I fell silent. "_What does he want me to say so that I can get out of here?" _

"So, is she enjoying jail?" he laughed.

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"Kai, I know everything," he said calmly.

"Wait! You did this didn't you! You set up Arimi!"

"You've always been a smart kid," he said amused.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you would have already known that,"

"Just tell me!" I yelled frustrated.

"Simply for you to marry Serenity,"

"Your still on that?"

  


"Think about Kai, if my company and the Wheeler's company were to combine we'd form the greatest business known, but the only way I'll have access into all there data is if you marry Serenity,"

"Never!"

"Well then your little friend can just root in prison,"

I sighed, "Fine,"

"Good, good," he said talking out a piece of paper and pen, "Just sign here and I'll get her out,"

I signed it and he took the paper away quickly. Picking up the phone he dialed a couple of numbers.

"Hello?" someone picked up.

"Let her out now," he said hanging up.

Arimi's P.O.V.

I laid on the bed in a 6 by 4 feet cell. Right beside my head was a toilet that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. There was basically no lights at all.

"_So this is the next years of my life? I'm not sure I know what's better, having to live with my idiotic dad or being here, with a bunch of rapists, murderers and pedophiles." _I spend the next hours thinking about how I was going to survive in that place, especially when I have to actually meet the people who are in here. I had basically accepted the fact that I was stuck here. I talked to that lawyer of mine and he's a complete idiot. My mom probably couldn't afford to get a better one so I was basically doomed.

The cell door opened slowly and a voice came, "You're free to go,"

I opened my eyes, _"Did I hear that right?" _I thought sitting up and looking at the door, there stood a an officer. "You can go," he repeated again.

"What? But how?"

"All charges have been dropped," he said, "Get up, you can get out of here now,"

I didn't need to be told again, Quickly scrambling to my feet, the officer lead my out of that place.

I finally got out of that building after signing some papers to get my clothes and stuff back. Exiting the building I saw Kai there waiting for me. I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Come on, you should get home and rest." he said and I let go of him. He opened the car door for me and I got in. Seconds later he drove off.__

_"How do I tell her?"_ Kai thought the whole way to my place.

We finally arrived at my place and Kai parked the car. "Ummm....Arimi I have to tell you something...."

"Yes? What is it?" I asked. "_What's wrong? He's acting so weird"_

"I think we should stop seeing each other...." he said quickly. (Can I say that? They never really went out cause they got together like last night but whatever you get what I'm saying)

"What? But why?"

_"Break up with her and don't tell her anything else. I can put her back in jail as fast as I got her out,"_ Kai remembered the words of his grandfather.

"I just think it's for the better," he said trying to hide his emotions.

I open the car door and ran out. I could fell the tears coming to my eyes and I would not like him see me crying over him.

Not ready to go inside yet I sat on the front porch, whipping away the tears.

_"Stop crying,"_ I told myself "_it's my own fault anyways, I broke my own rule and trusted a guy. I'll never make that mistake again! All guys are jerks, like my father. Egoistic, selfish, hormone-drived, bastards. I can't believe I actually thought I found one that wasn't. Shows how stupid I am."_ when I was finished convincing myself that I didn't need Kai or any other man in my life I finally decided to get into the house.

"Arimi! They let you out!" my mother said hugging me tight.

"Ummm.....ya. Sorry I didn't call or anything...." I said.

"It's ok as long as you safe!"

"Ya....can you let go of me now?" I asked, I was glad to see her and all but I really wasn't in the mood for all this mushy junk.

"Is something the matter, dear?" my mother asked worried as she let go of me.

"No, I'm just tired that's all. I think I'm going to take a bath and then get some sleep," I said going to my room.

"Ok, honey, good night," I heard her say as I entered my room.

"Screw it!" I said, "I'm too tired to take a bath, I'll do it in the morning before school," I said falling onto my bed and dozing off.

AO: lol.....that was the shortest relationship ever! It hardly lasted a day.

Arimi: Shut up! It's your fault!

AO: Hey! It's ain't my fault that you can't keep a guy.

Arimi: At least I can get a guy

AO: I can too.... thinking no I can't thinking

Arimi: Ya right! Then you haven't you ever had a boyfriend?

AO: Am I suppose to want one?

Arimi: Normal pplz do.

AO: Do I act normal to you?

Arimi: Good point.....

AO: Ha! I win! For once! dances u suck! u suck!

Arimi: Did I just enter kindergarten?

AO: Your just saying that cause I won and you lost!

Arimi: Whatever walks out

AO: still dancing like an idiot

I know this chapter was boring and really sucked but plz R&R anyway

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

AO: Ok I finally got around to writing this chapter!!!! You can thank SO, It's because I was typing up one of her chapters and it made me wanna finish this story… lol. It's also cause I'm unsad (not a word) now also cause of SO, I'm not lonely anymore! anyways thx to all my reviewers too!!!!!!

Arimi: are you done thanking everyone already?

AO: -baby's voice-**** Awwwww, someone's still grumpy about getting dumped. -baby's voice-****

Arimi: no I'm not!

AO: aw! She's in denial. That's always a great stage to be in.

Arimi: Stop saying 'aw'

AO: Why don't you make me?

Arimi: Fine then I'll tell everyone that during the summer y-

AO: covers blabbermouth's mouth Ok…on with the story. I own nothing as usual.

Arimi's P.O.V.

Even thought there was school today I slept in. I woke up at around eleven and toke a shower then walked to school. I made it there just in time for lunch. On the walk to school, I had decided to act normal at school and try to forget everything that had happened during the weekend but when I walked in to the cafe all the talking stopped and everyone was staring at me.

Trying to ignore them all I walk to the table where my friends sat. They all stared at me as I sat down.

"What?" I asked calmly.

There was silence for a while till Ray spoke up. "We heard that you were sent to jail this weekend for murder."

My eyes narrowed. I turned around and glared at everyone in the room. They all turned away and focused their attention on what they were doing before I entered the room.

"Who'd you hear that from?" I asked, as if I didn't know what they were talking about.

"It's been going around the school, everyone was talking about it." Tyson said.

"Well if I was arrested this weekend for murder would they let me out to make it to school today?"

"Well I guess not...it must have just been some stupid rumor someone started."

There was another silence in the group.

"Oh! Did I tell you guys that next week I'm throwing a party! My folks are going to Hawaii for their Anniversary, so I get the whole house to my self!" Mariah said starting a conversation again. After that the whole group started to talk again, planning out the party.

This topic didn't really interest me so I started to think about other things. Can you guess what I ended up thinking about? That's right, Kai. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get him out of my head. He was an idiotic jerk but there was something about his eyes when he said that we shouldn't see each other anymore. His eyes looked sad? Urg! Whatever, I already decided that I don't need him!

Then I just realized something. _"Where is that jerk?"_ I thought looking at the people sitting at the table, he usually sat with us. Seeing that he wasn't there I looked around the cafe and there he was sitting at the far back table with...Serenity?! I couldn't see her face but I could tell it was her by her slutty clothes. "_He dumped me for that whore?!"_

"That bastard!" I said hitting the table with my fist. Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at me.

"Arimi? What's wrong?" Mariam asked. I didn't answer, didn't even notice that she was talking. I just sat there glaring at Kai and Serenity, who seemed to be giving Kai a lap dance. My rage raised even more as I watched them. I tapped my fingers on the table and toke deep breaths in and out trying to calm myself.

"She starting to scare me, look at her eyes. Freaky," Tyson whispered.

"Your not helping," Mariah told him. "Arimi? Hello? Talk to me. What's wrong?" she said putting her hand on my shoulder. I finally snapped out of my little world shrugging her hand off me.

"Nothing," I replied

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Come on tell us." Tyson said

No answer.

"You know we're suppose to be your friends, you should be able to tell us what's wrong. Come on! Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us." Tyson continued trying to get me to say something.

"I told you it's nothing!" I yelled over his voice and then stomped out of there. I couldn't stand watchingthose...those... Urg, there is no word to describe those two!

3rd Person, P.O.V. 

"What got into her?" Tyson asked.

"You shouldn't have pushed it. If she was ready to tell us she would have." Ray said.

"Well, sorry I was just trying to help."

"Well, being annoying isn't exactly helping,"

"I hate it when you act like a know-it-all."

"I am not a know-it-all!"

"I know you aren't, you're not smart enough to be. I said I hate it when you _act_ like one."

"Wh-"

"Ok that's enough you two." Mariam said, "It's not time to be fighting, we need to find out what's wrong with Arimi. Mariah, do you have any clue what's wrong with her?"

_"She was looking at Kai and Serenity. She's jealous...but there seems to be something more to it..."_ Mariah thought.

"Hello? Mariah you there?" Mariam asked.

"Oh, great not another one, well I'm not going to try and help this time." Tyson said.

"Good, 'cause no one wants your help."

"Shut up, Ray!"

"Why don't you shut up!"

"Wh-"

"Why don't you both shut up!" Mariam said, stopping their fight once again. She turned her attention back to Mariah but she was gone. "What the heck? Where'd she go?"

"Arimi? Answer me I know you're in here. You always flee to the washroom when you're upset."Mariah said. (this is like the third time I've made her go 2 the washroom…lol) Seconds later a stale door opened and Arimi came out. "Arimi, please tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath. "_I might as well tell her, she is my Best friend or at least the closest thing I've got to one."_ I spent the rest of lunch telling her what happened. I left out everything that had to do with my _dad_, I just didn't feel like telling that story again.

"That Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Mariah yelled about to rush out of the washroom.

"Mariah," Arimi said calmly holding onto her wrist.

"Huh?"

"Swearing's not your thing,"

"Arimi! That doesn't have to do with anything! He dumped you for that slut! Doesn't that make you angry?!"

"Of course it does! But.. whatever, it ok…" Arimi said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's ok?"

"Fine, it's not ok but if that's what he wants then fine…I mean I don't need him right?"

"Right! He's a jerk anyway."

Arimi smiled, Mariah may be a little perky but she thought exactly like her. "Come on let's go to class." Arimi said. "Oh and Mariah, don't mention this to Kai. Let's just leave all this behind us k?"

Mariah nodded and they both left the washroom.

Arimi's P.O.V.

Since I only had two more periods left school went by pretty quickly. I was packing up my stuff when Mariah came by my locker with everyone else.

"Hey Arimi, you doing anything after school today?" Mariah asked.

I finished packing and closed my locker. "Nope," I said turning around to face them.

"Great! Then you can come with us to the movies." Mariah said happily.

"I don't know if I should…" I said. I really just wanted to go home and take a very long bath.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Mariah said trying to convince me.

Knowing that she wasn't going to give up I finally gave in. "Ok, fine."

"YAY! Let's go!"

I spent the next two weeks, hanging out with everyone after school, watching movies, playing games, stuff like that. Kai never came along, Mariah made sure of that. My heart still hurt when I saw him or even when I heard his name so I tired my best to cover it up. Serenity came by many times talking about how she was with Kai, that didn't help make me feel any better but the last time she did that Mariah punched her out. That I must say made me fell a hell of a lot better and was such a priceless moment. She hasn't come within 5ft. of us ever since.

Today is Friday last class of the day, Science.

"Ok class today you'll be getting a project in groups of three." The teacher said. The whole class started to talk as they make their group. "Which I'll be making!" he yelled over everyone. The whole class gave an 'aw' as they settle down once more. "This project will be worth 40% of your mark so work hard on it." He said handing out sheets that explained what had to be done for the project. "Read them over and then I'll assign you to your groups."

"_Students work in groups of three to design an electric vehicle. It is to be a written report of…."_ I read off the sheet. (that's not actually what they learn in that grade…lol.. that's grade 9 but o well)

"Ok students listen up here are you groups. Group 1: Mark, Daniel, Derek. Group 2: Nate, Sasuke, Sara…..Group 10: Stan, Michelle, Sana and finally the last group: Kai, Arimi, Serenity."

"_Serenity and Kai!!!! Out of all the people I got stuck with thoses two! No, I can't do it, I'm just going to have to tell the teacher to switch me into another group."_

After class I stayed behind to talk to the teacher.

"Excuses me Mr. Gray but I can't work with my group."

"Your group? What's wrong with your group."

"I can't work with those two."

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Suzuki but once the groups are made they are made. There is no switching out. Now run along I have wok to do,"

I rolled my eyes as I toke my stuff and left. Outside the door stood Serenity and Kai.

"What do you two want?" I asked angrily.

"Kai says that we have to work on the project. The sooner we finish this the sooner we don't have to be around you. We're going to his place now his address is-"

"I know where he lives, I'll meet you there later," as much as I never wanted to go near that house again. I was not going to let them into my house and no way in help I'll ever step in that whore's house and they were right, the sooner we finish the sooner we don't have to see each other. No her exact words but you get the point.

I arrived at the gates to his house, the gates I wished I'd never see again. I pressed on the button and seconds later someone let me in. I walked slowly up the driveway to the front door. The door was opened by the butler right before I was about to knock.

"Master Kai and Master Serenity are waiting for you upstairs, I believe you still remember the way?"

I nodded as I headed up the stairs. I remembered the fist time I was here and how I had gotten lost. I knocked on the door not wanting to walk in on anything they might have been doing.

"Come in," I heard Kai shout. The first thing he had said to me in two weeks. I opened the door to see Serenity by the couch and Kai on the computer.

They both didn't say anything so I just sat on Kai's bed not wanting to sit beside Serenity. I remembered that night when I told him how I felt and then kissed him, that was the best night in my night despite what had happened to me before I had gotten to his house. Remembering that night made my heart suddenly ache again. I decided to go help out with the project.

"How you guy done anything yet?" I asked walking up to Kai to see what he was doing on the computer.

"No, I haven't found any good information yet…" Kai said. We had to do research on electric vehicles before we were allowed to start designing.

"Here, let me look. The faster this is done the faster I can get the hell out of here," I said about to switch places with Kai.

"No, I'll do it!" Serenity said. "I could find something much better and faster then you could."

Not in the mood to argue. I just wanted to finish this quickly, and arguing with her would take way to long.

"Fine, go ahead,"

I watched as Serenity typed in random things, it didn't look like she knew the first thing about computers. No very long after Serenity started to search, the computer shut off. "Opps" she said.

"What did you just do?" Kai said, trying to turn the computer back on but it wasn't working.

"I don't know baby, I was just typing."

"Don't call me baby," Kai said annoyed. "Come on we'll have to use my grandfather's computer."

He led us down the hall to the very last room. This one had two huge metal doors. Kai pushed one open a little and looked inside. When he found no one he entered the room and I followed with Serenity behind me.

The room was dark. Kai open the curtains to let light in. The walls were brown long with most of the furniture. There was a huge bed in the middle of one wall. On another there was huge windows that went from the ceiling the floor. Dull brown curtains covered them. And finally there was a table with a computer on it. Either this room wasn't used often or the person was a serious neat freak. Altogether the room was pretty plain and depressing.

This time I sat down by the computer and turned on it on. I searched through different sites not really finding anything good enough to use.

Serenity laid down on the bed, looking at her nails. "Kai-poo come join me."

"Don't call me Kai-poo and I'd rather not. We have work to do," Kai said looking over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"Can you not lean so close?" I asked, annoyed.

"Umm…. Kai, come on I want to fix my makeup!" Serenity said. I could tell that she just wanted to get Kai away from me. I didn't really mind through, he wasn't my boyfriend.

"Then go,"

"Umm…. but I don't know the way! You have to show me," she said. I couldn't tell if that was true or if she just needed an excuse to get Kai to go with her. She grabbed onto Kai's arm and dragged him out of the room.

After a couple of minutes I finally found something useful, so I looked through his computer for Microsoft word or something to paste on the information. When I found something called 'Kai Arrangements', well let's just say it accidentally feel open on the screen and I started to read it. Who could resist?

I skimmed it quickly afraid that Kai and Serenity would come back soon. It was the marriage arrangement for Kai and Serenity. It confirmed that they were going through with the marriage, in fact in was in a month!

I heard talking outside, more like arguing. I quickly closed the file and right after Kai and Serenity stepped in.

"Did you find anything?" Serenity asked as she entered the room grabbing onto Kai's arm. Kai pulled his arm away from Serenity and walked away from her.

_"Well just look at the happy couple,"_ I thought.

"Umm, ya I think I found something we could use…"

"Ok, then let's start this car thingy so you can get out of here," Serenity said.

"Umm…you know what it's getting late, I think I better go. We can work on this some other time."

"It's only five,"

"Umm…oh so it is. Well I didn't tell my mom where I was going, so I better get home before she gets worried." I said picking up my stuff and hurrying out of there. "I'll find my own way out. Bye."

"Freak!" I heard Serenity say as I left the room.

"_Ok, I'm pretty sure that they noticed I was acting a little weird but I just felt that I should get out of there incase there is some sort of way Kai could tell I went through his grandfather's documents."_

Walking home I kept remembering that one line from that document, "Kai and Serenity have agreed on the marriage, which will take place on August 27, 2004." That was in exactly a month! Ok what I really don't get is that Kai didn't seem to like Serenity at all, but yet he agreed to get married to her? I admit that I'm not an expert in love but usually when you can't stand someone you don't marry them, right?

I walked not really playing attention to where I was going, thinking everything over, and still I didn't get it. Why was he marrying her? He looked like he wanted to puke every time she even came near him. And not too long ago we were all sitting down making fun of her. In the end, no matter how much I fought it, my curiosity got the better of me. I knew there was more to the story and something about me just had to know what that was.

"I can't ask Kai cause I doubt he'll ever tell me and I'd rather not talk to him. Serenity? Ya right! If that idiot even knew anything she'd be the last person to tell me. Tala, he has to know who else would if not Kai's best friend." 

Because my mom wasn't expecting my back till nine I thought I might as well go to Tala's then. Now if I could remember where he lived. I rattled my head for the address. "Umm… 34…something," I said to myself. "Vineway! That's it…Now how do I get there from here?"

Well, after getting lost hundred time, asking about fifty strangers for directions and arriving at 3 wrong houses I finally made it to Tala's…at least I hoped it was.

I knocked on the door hoping that this would be the right house. I heard a lot of moving around inside the house and someone yell 'one second'.

The door opened to revile Tala. "Thank god, do you have any clue how much trouble I went through to get here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I need to ask you something about Kai and Serenity."

"What about them?"

"They're getting married next month."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"It doesn't matter how. The thing is Kai doesn't seem to even like Serenity so why's he marrying her? I know you know why, so don't lie to me."

"I don't think I should to the one to tell you why."

"If you don't tell me no one ever will. Please Tala."

He didn't say anything for a while and then sighed. "Voltaire's the one that got you into jail, and to get you out Kai had to agree to marry Serenity. If he backs out you get sent back to jail."

First I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure I got what he just said but when everything finally sunk in I yelled, "What?!" and ran right out of there.

"Wait Arimi! Don't go doing something stupid!" he yelled but before he could stop me I was gone.

"That stupid creep! Forcing his grandchild to marry a girl he doesn't love, hell he couldn't even stand her! And he got me sent to prison! Wait, wait…if he sent me to jail does that mean he kill my dad? Not that I really care but that information could be really useful in confronting Voltaire."

I arrived at Kai's gates, totally out of breath. I had ran there from Tala's, not slowing down even once. I toke about two seconds to rest before I pressed the button. "What do you want?" an old voice came.

"I'm here to talk to you about how you're forcing Kai to marry that slut Serenity!" I spat. There was no answer instead the gates opened. I didn't bother knocking on the door. I just tried turning the doorknob and it opened. Once I entered there he stood, calmly.

"Kai's not here, he went out." He said as if he didn't hear what I had said outside.

"I'm not here to see Kai! You killed my _dad_ and then framed me for it! Then you told Kai that he had to marry Serenity to get me out! Didn't you?!"

He didn't say anything but grinned. I heard a soft beeping in the background but didn't know what it was nor did I really care.

"You bastard! Call off the marriage or I'll tell the cops that you killed my _dad,"_

He started to laugh evilly. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You actually think that they'll take the word of a teenager over one of an accomplished businessman? And by the off chance that they do, money buys freedom so there's really nothing that you can do, but you know what? I'd rather not waste all that time dealing with cops,"

"So you're calling off the marriage?" I asked not sure where he was going with this.

"Of coarse not," he said taking out a gun from his suit and shot.

AO: hehe I'm evil! Yup that's where it ends….the next chapter is the last of this fic! Then for once I would have finished a story I started! Last time I did that I was in grade 2..lol

Arimi: First you made Kai break up with me now you're killing me off?!

AO: you'll have to wait and see. laughs evilly. I've basically have the ending to this fic but if you pplz wanna suggest something I'll consider changing my ending. Now R&R and I promise this time I won't make you wait that long again…lol

Just for the hell of it:

The lesson of this chapter: Curiosity really did kill the cat! ok peace out

AO: SO pointed out that it should be Mistress Serenity instead of Master but there's a reason for master it's cause she's a guy in disguise! (not really but I like to think so)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

AO: AHHHH! I can't believe I finished a story!!!! I feel sooooooo proud of myself don't you? Awww kinda sad it ended though.

Kai: I said it should of ended 11 chapters ago.

AO: I'm in a good mood today so don't wreck it!

Kai: Good mood? This is you in a good mood? Ok whatever you say.

AO: Chelly's back! Chelly's back! Fnally! I was actually done this last chapter 2 weeks ago, but I didn't feel like updating: P

Kai: Pfft, whatever.

AO: Ok enough chitchat onto the story! Thx to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Anime-obsessed a.k.a. AO a.k.a. Carmix a.k.a. Carmen Oops did I just use my real name? O well now you pplz know. Anyways I do not own beyblade, Yugi-oh, Marmalade boy, Evanescence's song Tourniquet, you know what I hardly own anything like pplz are always saying. I own the plot and Arimi's personality plus the way she looks that's about all. I can't really say I own the family...let's just say they own themselves.

**

* * *

Tala's P.O.V.**

"Wait Arimi! Don't go doing something stupid!" I yelled but before I could stop her, she was gone.

"_Darn it! Kai's going to kill me if she goes off and tells Voltaire!"_ I thought. "_I better go after her."_ I slipped my feet into my shoes quickly and then raced after her.

"_Man, she runs fast!"_ When I turned the corner she was gone, but that didn't matter I knew exactly where she was going, Kai's no doubt. I sped up a little hoping to catch up to her before she got there, no such luck. I ran down the street towards Kai's house and all I saw was Arimi entering the Mansion.

"Arimi! NO! Don't go in!" I yelled but she didn't hear me.

I stopped in front of the gates and shook them hoping by some off chance they'd open, obviously not. I pressed on the button. "_Someone answer, please,"_ I pressed it over and over again but there was no answer. "Shit!" I yelled to no one. I toke my phone out of my pocket. I had to call Kai. Something told me that something bad was going to happen.

Ring. I heard the phone ringing. "Ring," I heard from behind me. "What the?" My phone continued to ring and I continued to hear ringing. I turned around and there was Kai, Serenity, Mariah, Ray, Max, Mariam, and Tyson.

I couldn't believe my luck. "Kai you have to do something, Arimi went in there, I kind of told her about the arrangements and I think that she's going to confront Voltaire. No one would let me in when I rang on the bell. "

**3rd person P.O.V.**

When Kai heard that from Tala, worry filled his heart. "_Arimi's in there…alone…with Voltaire!"_ Not even thinking twice Kai climbed over the gates and ran towards the door. Soon after Ray did the same thing and from the inside he opened up the gates from everyone else. They all ran toward the door.

Kai slammed opened the door to see Voltaire pointing a gun at Arimi and he shot.

He toke out a gun and shot. Arimi turned slightly and closed my eyes, that's when she expected the bullet to hit me but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Tala standing there, with the rest of the gang plus Serenity standing behind him. Their eyes were opened wide and the expression on their faces was pure shock and terror. Arimi turned to see Kai lying on the ground, bleeding. She stared at him trembling, before she fell to my knees and cried over Kai's body. (**A/N:** So corny and overdone but meh, I guess it's a classic? lol…I dunno u tell me.)

Tala and Ray were the first to snap out of shock, even before Voltaire. Voltaire was still holding the gun looking at his grandson, that he just shot, bleeding on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had done. Ray quickly toke the gun out of his hands and Tala pinned him to the ground. "Call an ambulance!"

Mariah rummaged through her purse and called 911.

Arimi didn't seem to notice the police and ambulance arrive. They dragged her off Kai and put him on a stretcher then rolled him out of there.

Arimi continued crying on the ground, unable to stop. Mariah helped her up and let her cry on her shoulder. "Come on we have to get to the hospital. Who brought a car?" Mariah asked.

"No one, we can use one of Kai's. Give me a sec." Tala said running out of the mansion. He drove up to the door in Kai's silver BMW Z8 (**A/N:** lol my sister suggested that car, I think she wants one, not that she can even drive. It only fits 2 pplz but let's pretend 5).

"Come on Arimi, let's go to the hospital!" Mariah said trying to get her to move. "I don't think she can walk,"

"It doesn't even look like she can stand on her own," remarked Tyson.

"We don't have time for this," Ray said, taking Arimi onto his back and taking her to the car. He put her down gently in the back seat of the car.

"Only 5 people fit into this car. Ray you go with Serenity and Mariah in the other car." Tala said throwing him keys. Ray caught it with ease. "I think Mariah should stay with Arimi."

"Ya, I'll go with Serenity and Ray," Tyson said. Tala nodded, and everyone except, Tyson, Ray and Serenity, got into the car.

**Hospital**

The whole gang was waiting for news about Kai. They had only been there for about 2 hours already but it seemed like an eternity. Arimi was a compete wreck. Her and Mariah were sitting in a separate corner as Mariah was trying to comfort her.

"Arimi, I'm sure he's fine," she said trying to stop her crying a little.

"No, it isn't we've been waiting and waiting and still no news that can only mean something's wrong."

"You better hope nothing big is wrong! 'Cause this is entirely your fault! If you hadn't gone sticking your noise where it doesn't belong this never would have happened!" Serenity came up to them yelling.

"Hey! Wat-" Mariah started.

"No," Arimi interrupted, "she's right, it was my fault. If I hadn't gone to Voltaire then Kai would have had to save me and get shot…It's all my fault, it's all my fault…" she repeated over and over again.

Mariah searched for words to comfort her but there were none. Nothing could help the pain she was feeling. Everyone was prepared to stay there the night but there was no need. About an hour later a doctor came out (**A/N:** so that's about 3 hours of waiting in total, I dunno if that's an around they actual time that u wait when someone gets shot but I doubt it) All of them rushed over to the doctor. "Is he ok?"

"The bullet hit your friend's neck, it went in pretty deep so it was had to get out but we did it."

"Thank god!" they all said at once minus Arimi would really couldn't say anything.

"But.."

"But?" they all said in unison once again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but soon after the bullet was removed your friend fell into a coma."

All their relived faces quickly turned back to worry. "C-can we visit him?" Max managed to say.

"I'm sorry but only one of you may visit him for now." Everyone turned to Arimi. She stood there eyes red and watery. She didn't say anything, just followed the doctor to Kai's room.

The doctor only showed Arimi to the room and then left. Taking a deep breath, telling to prepare herself for what she was about to see, she pushed open the door. There laid Kai on the bed hooked to machines. The one she noticed the most was the one that led a tube through his throat, to help him breath. She slowly made her was to the chair next to his bed and sat down. As she looked at him tears rolled down her check.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" she said apologizing. "I shouldn't have gone to your house. I shouldn't have budded into your business. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she said staring to cry harder.

Suddenly she felt something grip her hand. She stopped all the apologizing and looked down. It was Kai's hand. She smiled a little, he could hear her she knew it. She squeezed his hand harder as she lean down to his ear and whispered. "I love you too," (**A/N: **does that make sense to you? Too? If not then just ignore it. I dunno the more I read it the less it seems to make sense, well it was 1:30 in the morning when I was writing this.)

(AO: NOOOO! What have I done! Kai!!! I'm sorrie!!!!! -Cries-)

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
I want to die!!!  
  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_

* * *

AO: I'm sooo sorry about how short the last chapter is but that's just the way it ended up. :( Please review the very last chapter of this fic. Answer all my weird Author's notes please lol and add anything else you feel like adding.

A really, REALLY, **REALLY**, **REEEEAAALLLYYY**, big thx for reading my first Fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My goal for this fic is 2 get 200 review…if that's possible for me…I still need around another 31 reviews…lol…so get reviewing!.. plz? **puppy dog eyes** pretty plz with sugar, and cherries and candy and Kai on top? (even though I kinda killed him but with my magical powers I brought him back to life!=D.)

P.S. pull your own conclusions to what Arimi did after this and what that song has to do with anything. It could be nothing...but then again…lol…I'm just being weird... or am I? Dun, dun, dun… I guess we'll never know.

Now review, u know u wanna! :P


End file.
